


Homeward Bound Warner’s

by RandomWriterHere



Category: Animaniacs, Homeward Bound (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Im trying my best, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, New Writer here - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Some intense scenes, They’re in for a trip, protective yakko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriterHere/pseuds/RandomWriterHere
Summary: When Miss Norita sends the Warner’s to a Ranch out in the California wilderness, things seem fine. At least until it lasts longer than expected.“They aren’t getting rid of us that easy!”Thus, Yakko takes it upon himself to walk he and his siblings over the mountains and back home to Burbank. It would only take a day or so. Right?
Comments: 160
Kudos: 238





	1. A Vacation?

“You want us to go on a vacation??? Off the lot??” 

The Warner Siblings stood across the desk of their new CEO, who was glaring over a variety forms and scrolling through her tablet simultaneously. Yakko had asked the question, a little bewildered. In truth, this wasn’t the type of talking to they had expected at all. After the fiasco of a wrap party for their reboot’s first season, the siblings had little doubt they would receive some harsh words. Not that they were too bothered by them- of course. But this? A vacation?

“Yes. A vacation.” Nora said, only half way paying attention to them. “Seeing as our production of the second season won’t begin until next year- I’ve taken the liberty of setting you three up at a spot outside the city.”

Yakko frowned slightly at this explanation.  
“But we’re on a contract right? You can’t just kick us out-“

Nora’s eyes narrowed as she cut him off; “Don’t twist this isn’t something it’s not. It’s a vacation, I’m doing you three a favor here.”

Dot couldn’t help but be intrigued. Her eyes lit up as she spoke “Oooooooo- you mean we’re going to a beach???? Or an island?”

Nora scoffed, “No- nothing so fancy-“

Wakko was next to ask a question, “Will meals be provided????”

Yakko joined, “For how long??? And where???” 

The three continued the questions, all while crowding around Nora and ignoring her personal space- much to her horror. What should they pack, what about other cast members- would Scratchy go with them- would they get to ride a plane-

Nora could hardly take it. “Alright enough!!!” She cried, shoving them back to the front of the desk. 

“I can’t say 100% how long the stay is but I wouldn’t expect it to be more than 2 weeks”. ‘If they’d even last that long‘ she added in her mind. Truthfully- she wanted these three off the lot until production- but 2-3 weeks was all she was willing to pay for. It would be a miracle if the studio wasn’t called after the first day to pick the three kids up. Though that part wouldn’t be her problem. The handlers were in charge of the transport. 

Yakko gave a smirk, leaning forward against the desk with his head in his hands, “Don’t tell me you’re sick of us already miss Norita- and here I thought you liked us!”

Nora just glared, rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to her tablet.  
“As for where- it’s a spot in the mountains- lots of space to do.....whatever it is you three do.”

Dot slumped a little at this. “Mountains? So like a resort?” she asked, a little wary.

“More of a Ranch- they host kids for camping and the like. But they’re aware of your....um. Unique. Needs.” Nora answered.

Wakko perked his ears, “A ranch? With animals??”  
A chance to chase things- space to run wild? It sounded like an ok deal- as long as he was fed.

Nora ignored his question and moved on, “You’ll be alone with the hosts. Dr.Scratchansniff has other things to do while you’re gone, so he can’t go with you.”

Dr.Scratchansniff was usually their guardian during any “off lot” trips. However, right before his debut in the reboot, he had received word of a toon medical conference he was asked to attend across the country.

Otto had made his stance clear to her the day before when he was told of the Warner’s vacation, but Nora hadn’t budged on her decision to send them away for a time. 

“Ze kidses need someone to watch over them, someone from the studio who can handle-“ he had started. 

She had cut him off- telling him he shouldn’t be so concerned. He couldn’t go due to the conference, but he still insisted on someone staying with them. Nora only seemed to smooth his feathers when she had told him he would be the emergency contact, and that the Studio would give him updates through the weeks.  
However, that wouldn’t be her personal problem either- someone else could handle those.

Nora eyed the children from over her glasses.  
“Seems like this is prime Warner opportunity here. You leave tomorrow morning. So get packing and out of my office. I still have to make apology calls since that one-“ she pointed harshly at Wakko “burped up an entire cake and chair into an executives lap.”

Wakko only grinned sheepishly, his tongue hanging out from his mouth.

Yakko snickered, “I still say it was an improvement over his ugly suit.”  
Dot and Wakko giggled with him.  
Another sharp look from Nora, and she returned her attention back to her desk- clicking her ear piece and starting a call.

Yakko placed his hands on his siblings backs, nudging them to start making their way back the door. “Best get packing sibs...”.

~~~~

Back inside the water tower, the siblings all packed what little they needed for their trip. All three only wore one outfit right? So the needs included tooth brushes and a few miscellaneous items. All of which were stored in the sibling’s respective hammerspaces. After a brief check through, Yakko seemed content to call the packing finished. Since Dr.Scratchansniff wouldn’t be with them, he knew he’d have to be a little extra attentive of his siblings during this trip. It was just him they had. What else was new?

A few hours later, the sun set and dinner eaten, Yakko stood from the couch where he and his siblings had watched movies. Stretching with an exaggerated yawn, he spoke; “Alright you two, I think it’s time to hit the hay.”

Wakko piped up, “Should we use our mallets or our anvils?”

Yakko snickered, giving Wakko an arched brow “Well it’s definitely hard to choose huh? But I was actually thinking we’d hit them with our bodies and fall asleep.” 

Wakko sighed, seemingly disappointed, “How booooring....” but he smiled all the same. His tail wagged in anticipation. Wakko was excited for the trip, a brand new place to play- and free from the hustle that was show making. He was especially excited to see chickens- and to chase them. Out of the three, he probably enjoyed his puppy side the most.  
Any chance to indulge in it was happily taken.

Dot yawned, holding her hand up to her mouth. If she was honest with herself, the idea of the mountain ranch wasn’t all that appealing, it didn’t sound stimulating at all. But she also knew she and her siblings could make anything fun at least once. So she resigned to the idea of going. 

She had already been nodding off by the last movie and looked sleepily up at Yakko. The couch wasn’t that far from their beds- just across the tower. But she didn’t care as she gave the sweetest smile she could to her eldest brother. “Yakkoooooo.......”

Yakko, well aware of what she wanted, smirked down. “Yeeeees sister mine?”

Dot made her eyes bigger as she fluttered her lashes. “Carry me?” She placed a hand dramatically to her forehead. “Im too exhausted to walk.”

Yakko snorted, “Ah well, if the Princess is too tired to walk.” He picked her up, and she immediately settled into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. “Come on Wak.” He gestured for Wakko to follow.

Wakko stood from the couch, and the three walked to their bunk beds. Or rather, Dot’s bunk, Wakko’s hammock, and Yakko’s ballpit. 

Yakko lifted his sister into her bed, and she settled into the covers and pillow, sighing contently.

“Good night Dot” he told her, tucking her in, “sleep tight.”

Dot smiled back at him, “Night Yakko,”  
she turned to Wakko, who was now climbing his way up to his hammock.  
“Night Wak.” 

Wakko answered “Good night baby sister and big brother!”

Yakko smiled, “Night Wakko, don’t let the hammock bugs bite.”

Wakko jumped into his hammock, brushing some crumbs off his pillow, as well as a wrapper. He circled a few times before curling into a ball. Dot turned on her side, facing the wall of her bunk. 

Yakko walked away to switch the lights off for the tower and by the time he was walking back, he heard soft snores coming from both of them.

Smiling to himself, Yakko stepped into his ball pit, sprawling comfortably.  
In the darkness and quiet, he let his mind wonder. He was cautious about the upcoming trip. Contract or not, their history showed being sent away for a temporary time never meant what they were told. Last time- their show ended and they didn’t see the light of day for over two decades.

The reboot ratings were succeeding expectations, there’s no reason they’d sack them now....right? Yakko sighed. There’s nothing to worry about, he and his sibs would be together on a vacation. Two weeks tops. That’s what Nora Norita said. 

Just two weeks.

It wouldn’t be too bad, they’d have fun.  
They’d just spend the days doing what they always did. 

With that final thought, Yakko closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warner’s arrive, but after a bit, Yakko is frustrated by no one answering him when he calls.

The morning had come quicker than they expected. Loud knocking on the tower door prompted the three Warner’s to rouse groggily. What time was it??? ‘Too early’ Yakko thought, already annoyed by the loud noises. Wakko rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his hammock. Dot yawned, face sour from being awoken. 

An unknown voice called out to them through the door, “You kids better be awake and ready in 15 minutes cause we got a heck of a drive!”

Yakko rolled himself out of his ball pit, spilling a few of the contents as he did so. “Rise and shine o’ siblings mine.” He said in a sleepy tune.  
“Seems they want us out of here as soon as possible.”

The younger Warner’s groaned in protest, dragging themselves out of their comfortable nests and starting the morning routines.

~~~~

Their CEO hadn’t mentioned how unbearably boring the drive would have been- nor did she mention that it actually took a day and a half to get to where they were going. 

Yakko sat wedged between Dot and Wakko in a Warner Studio travel van. Their drivers were sealed away behind a tinted window separating the front and back seats. Entertaining himself and his siblings had been a challenge- one could only play “I spy” so many times before they went mad. The studio had provided them all with tablets- ones to keep and not ingest. However, the distance proved a little too far, and their internet services eventually stopped connecting.

Dot had then proceeded to annoy her oldest brother with empty accusations, claiming he was sitting to close or was being too loud- or something. Wakko had brought himself a few toys to distract him- but it didn’t take long at all for him to start complaining. The whole drive had consisted of this off and on. On and off. Now Dot was annoying Wakko, demanding he share a snack with her and reaching over to grab at his small stash. Wakko held his snack protectively away from her hands. Dot demanded Yakko tell him to share.

Yakko was about to wish for a 10th time that morning that Dr.Scratchansniff had been the one to drive them out here instead- but his attention was cut off when a set of buildings came into view.  
His ears perked, and this caused the younger siblings to pause and do the same.

All three unbuckled themselves and pressed their noses to the closest window, taking in the sight.

“This is where we’re staying?” Dot asked, her tone indicating she wasn’t impressed with the building.

Wakko pressed his nose harder, flattening it completely against the window, trying to see as much as possible.

The ranch was a fair bit bigger than what they had imagined. There was a large stable, and a ranch house with a white fence. Wooden fences also lined the dirt drive into a parking space in front of the house. A sign outside read “Katie’s Ranch”. Yakko thought he could see larger animals roaming the fields behind the stable. 

In fact, the entire area seemed enclosed in fields with mountains in the distance. Perfect for running as fast as possible. To Wakko’s delight- there were also chickens scattered about the yard. Lots of them. All three felt their tails wagging a little. Even Dot, who upon seeing how open the outside was, got a little excited at the idea of exploring with her brothers. 

The van stopped abruptly, sending the three into the seat floors with startled yelps and “ow’s!”. Yakko was the first to recover from the jostle, opening the van door to let himself and his siblings out. Wakko scrambled out excitedly, looking around and spotting the chickens. 

“Faboo!” He cried, before giving chase.  
The chickens clucked in terror, immediately fleeing. Yakko laughed as he called for him to wait, jumping out with Dot and going after him. Dot wasn’t far behind them. Oh how nice it felt to stretch their legs.

Meanwhile, a middle aged blonde woman came out of the house, crossing her yard and to the van. Katie. She wore what one would expect an experienced rancher to wear, dirtied overalls and a simple shirt. Large muddied boots. Hair tied back in a bandana. 

The driver remained in place, as she approached. On the passenger side, the window was lowered for the second driver to peer at her.

Katie spoke first, “Hello, I’m assuming you’re here to drop off the Warner kids?”. She wasn’t entirely sure why a cartoon studio had called her ranch to place three toon kids for a temporary stay- but work was work- and she knew these kids wouldn’t be needing much help from her to stay distracted- they just needed a roof over their heads.

“That’s right miss.” The passenger driver spoke. “Just let em out- they’re chasing your chickens”

Katie laughed, “It’s good exercise, no worries.”

The two drivers didn’t laugh. They seemed annoyed and eager to leave.  
“All the forms were emailed to you. You’ll get a cursory call when we come get them.” 

She stopped laughing awkwardly, and simply nodded. With that, the van backed out of the drive as quick as it had pulled in- and sped down the dirt road, leaving dust in its wake. 

Katie watched as the van sped out of sight. Odd. She looked out to see the three toons still chasing after each other, laughing wildly. None of them seemed to miss the lack of a goodbye. Somehow, the three children had gotten themselves an entire stash of water balloons, and were now throwing them at each other. 

Typical toon kids. They couldn’t be too difficult to handle.

~~~~

Yakko had to hand it to their hostess- Katie was a little too gracious for her own good. After the first week and 6 days, he and his sibling had ran miles around the ranch, rode horses in ridiculous poses, let loose chickens in the kitchen, and had even accidentally let the cows out of their designated field. Wakko had also made mortal enemies with a very large turkey. The only thing he supposed they hadn’t done was burn the entire place to the ground. 

Not that they’d do that on purpose- Katie had been kind, even if a little unsure at times. The most she got was frazzled the day she had to herd her cows back in. Plus they always helped clean up their own messes. Though he did admit, now that their vacation was coming to an end- she seemed a little more unkempt than when they had first arrived.

There was also an extra hand on the Ranch- an older man named Frank.  
He was not gracious or kind. He made sure the Warner’s knew what an absolute pain they were. By now, he absolutely despised them. But oh, how he had been lots of fun for the trio. Anytime he would scream at them for getting in his way or causing a ruckus, they’d all sprint to Katie’s side and hide by behind her legs, faking the saddest faces they could.

Katie always scolded Frank for being too hard on them. The Warner’s reveled in this, smirking devilishly at him as he fumed when Katie turned him away to do his job.  
Yakko could sometimes swear his head would explode- had they been on the lot it probably would have.

Today, the Warner’s sat on her front porch in the early afternoon. Preoccupied in their own thoughts for once. It’s supposed to be the day they go home. Yakko’s ears twitched, his head resting in his hand, propped against his knee as he sat with his other leg dangling off the porch. He had tried calling the studio today, only to receive a voicemail yet again. Nothing but a robotic voice telling him to leave a message. He had tried several times this whole week. Katie didn’t seem to have an answer for him either when he asked her if she knew when they’d be going home.

Wakko had found an old shoe, chewing on it absently. Dot looked at him in slight disgust from the rocking chair. 

“Wakko that’s so disgusting- you have no idea where it’s even been!” She said.

Wakko shrugged, taking his mouth off the toe of the shoe, “I know! That’s what makes the taste interesting.” He burped for emphasis.

Dot made another face, gagging.  
“Yakko, when are we going home?” she sighed, leaning back in the chair.

Yakko looked out at the scenery, a small part of him beginning to anger. Why was it so difficult to just get a straight answer?  
He didn’t bother turning his head when he answered her “I don’t know Dot.....no one has told me anything.”

Wakko pulled the shoelace like a piece of pisschetti through his mouth. “Maybe we’re supposed to stay longer? Katie said we were ok to stay another week...” he offered. He noticed his brothers face was growing more concerned by the minute.

Yakko frowned, “A heads up would have been nice. Nora told us two weeks, there’s no reason they couldn’t have let us know.” Yakko’s teeth grit by the end, his far bristling.

Just then, Katie walked out from the house, rather hurriedly.  
“I’m sorry kid’s something’s come up and I have to ride out to town for the rest of today- I’ll be back by morning. I left the studio a message and they have my cell-“ 

Yakko’s eyes widened “You’re leaving us?? Alone??” 

Katie shook her head, “No no! Don’t worry, Frank will be here soon enough to keep an eye on you while I’m gone. Try not to give him too much trouble.” with that she had already turned and gone through the gate of the picket fence. 

Wakko just waved, “Bye miss Katie!” 

Dot joined with her own wave, though she shared in Yakko’s concern as Katie rushed to get inside her own truck and pull away.

Yakko stood up from his spot. Did she really just leave them? High and dry? With Frank??? Was she serious???  
Perfect. Just. Perfect. 

Dot stepped down from the chair, walking over to him. “Yak?” She asked “What are you thinking?”. It wasn’t very often that Yakko was quiet- and she knew with each unanswered call he was getting more and more impatient. 

“What if they’ve dumped us?” He asked, still not facing her.

Dot tensed at this. Wakko stopped chewing his shoe, his face scrunched as he thought about what Yakko said. “But we still have a whole season left.” He replied, standing and leaving his shoe where had sat.

Yakko turned to his siblings, his expression grim. Before he knew it his thoughts spilled out in a rush. “I know but- this just doesn’t feel right. We got kicked off the lot, no one is giving us straight answers- no one will pick up the phone at the studio- and Katie just rushed off for who knows what- I, I don’t know this just all feels like another scheme to just get rid of us- I wouldn’t put it past them that they just dumped us with Katie and now she has no idea what to do about it.”

Yakko finally took a breath and let himself calm down. His fur had bristled completely, it smoothed back down as he looked at his siblings. Dot and Wakko stared back at him, their own brows furrowed in both worry and contemplation. Dot spoke first,  
“M-maybe you’re right. Maybe something is wrong....”, her voice quiet. Wakko stuck is tongue out, giving a small nod to his sister.

Yakko nodded at this validation. “The big wigs think they can do whatever they want huh. Nora was probably in on it- maybe those contracts were bogus too. Well they aren’t getting away with it!”  
He jumped from the porch and went for the gate. Wakko and Dot followed in surprise. 

“Wait Yakko- where are you-?” Dot 

Yakko opened the gate and turned to them “We’re going home. We’ll walk all the way back if we have to. We’re taking a mallet to their desks and telling them they can’t get away with this again.”

His siblings once again stared, and for a moment he expected them to argue. Yakko paused, a flicker of doubt went through him until Dot spoke again.  
“You’re right!” a determined grin on her face. “Those chumps can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Wakko’s own face lit with a smile. “Right!” his tail wagged, but he stopped. “If we’re going- I need to get snacks!” 

Yakko couldn’t help but laugh at the priority “Sure Wak, we’ll go on ahead, try to leave something for Katie.”  
Yakko then walked out and ahead, Dot at his heels. He couldn’t help but smile at his siblings immediate support.

Wakko turned around quickly, prepping a beeline for the kitchen- 

Until that Godzilla of a turkey came around the porch’s corner. 

Wakko froze, his tail had received enough beak bites for a life time. Huge turkey made it’s awful gobbling sound, looking as mean as ever as it charged at him.

“Wait wait-! No don’t eat me!!!” Wakko cried, turning on his heel. “Help! It’s Birdzilla!!!” He sprang over the fence, ignoring the unlocked gate door he could have easily gone through. 

His siblings watched from the distance over the long grass, laughing hard as he ran to catch up.

~~~~

A hour or so had passed since the Warners left the ranch. Frank grumbled as he approached the house. Katie had called in a surprise, saying she had an emergency. She had asked if he could come and keep everything in order. Fine, but he wasn’t looking forward to watching over the brats. They had been a pain in his side the moment they arrived. Why did he have to be stuck with them? Frank thought for a moment, a small hint of satisfaction on his face. Well, maybe this time he could properly reprimand them without Katie around for them to hide behind.

He stepped through the gates, and called out, “Hey! You brats better not throw anything at me- this time you won’t get to hide!”

Silence.  
Besides the animals.

Frank glared, trying to listen for the telling snickers of an upcoming prank. He stepped into the yard, glancing around and behind his shoulders as he started searching. 

After a thorough inspection of the property, Frank realized he was the only one here. Had Katie taken them with her after all? Surely she had. He shook his head, huffing in frustration. He wouldn’t get to tell them off the way he wanted to after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Here we go guys. They’re on the road! Thank you all for the kudos in the prologue and thank you for reading! Your responses really make my day :)


	3. The Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko Wakko and Dot reach the top of the hill that they think will let them see home.

Dot struggled slightly to keep up with her brothers, who were several yards ahead of her as they made their way through a mountain valley. Yakko seemed confident that if they could just make it to the top of a mountain- or at least the large hill- they would be able to see Burbank in the distance. She stepped on yet another sharp rock and winced, letting out a yelp.

“Ow!” She stopped, brushing her foot against ground to lose the rock that stuck her. Wakko turned back to her, already partly up the even rockier hill. 

“Dot come on! Were almost there!” he called.

Dot huffed, “Will you two slow down a minute!- give me a break!” Another exaggerated sigh, and she started following again.

Wakko rolled his eyes at his sister’s display. Thank goodness this whole ordeal would be over soon. He had already started to feel hungry and even a little tired after their walk. Dot’s whining hadn’t helped. 

Yakko turned his head to make sure they were still coming. “Come on Sibs!” he smiled, trying to lighten the air. “Quit with the long faces, I promise we’ll be home soon- the tops just there!” he pointed at the hill top, only two yards or so above him.

Wakko and Dot continued their trek up the hill. Yakko stayed where he was, letting them catch up to him. Once the two were beside him, they both reached to cling to his tail and pant leg.

Yakko just smiled, patting their heads and walking on. 

Just a little more- a few more steps.

“There, see-“ Yakko panted slightly, bringing himself and his siblings to the top. “I told you we’d-“ he stopped abruptly.  
His eyes widening at what he saw.

Dot looked up- wondering what had stopped her brother from continuing his sentence. She stared, her mouth hung open with a gasp, “Oh.....no”.

Miles upon miles of wilderness stretched before them. Just green covered mountains as far as they could see. Right or left. No city, no town, no houses. Not even a string of telephone lines to follow.

A beautiful view....but not the one they had hoped for.

Several seconds ticked by before Wakko spoke up.   
“Well- you can definitely see a lot up here. Except the tower. I don’t see the tower. Or Burbank.”

Yakko struggled briefly, “Uhhhhhhhhhhh-“

Dot cut him off, her voice dripped with sarcasm, “Well, Yakko! This was an absolutely lovely vacation. Really scenic! But I think I’m gonna just sit here and wait on a bus.” She crossed her arms, frustration building. What a waste of a walk- now they’d have to turn around!

Yakko bit his lip, before sighing and walking forward. “I guess we still got a ways to go...” he resigned. 

Dot couldn’t believe her ears “What?! You’re gonna drag us from here all the way to Burbank??? Do you even know what direction it’s in?!”

Yakko just shrugged, “We’ve got toon sense right?? There’s gotta be something that draws us to where we belong.” He looked back at them, both still on the top of the hill.   
“Don’t tell me you two are giving up already?”

Wakko thought for a moment, “What will we eat???” he asked.

“We can hunt or fish” Yakko replied, as if he had been doing both of those his entire life.

It seemed a good enough answer for Wakko. He shrugged his shoulders, and started bouncing his way down the hill, letting gravity help him.  
“Alright! As long as we can eat soon!” 

Yakko laughed, “Atta bro Wak!”

Dot stared, staying right where she was as the two Warner brothers laughed their way down the hill and into the unknown.

She called out to them, voice shrill; “Wait- you two are really just gonna leave me here?!” 

Yakko smirked to himself. He just waved back behind him, knowing his little sister wouldn’t have much of a choice but to come with them. “You have fun waiting on that bus Dot!” He said in his usual chipper tone.

Wakko chimed in, a giggle in his voice, “We’ll be sure to send you a post card!”

Dot growled, wanting to pull her fur out.   
Fine....guess it was Yakko’s way as usual. Always the leader.

“Ugggh......w-wait for me!” she ran down beside her oldest brother. Yakko laughed, ruffling her ears and causing her flower band to go crooked.

He smiled down at her as she pouted.   
“Ah come on baby sis, I’d never let anything bad happen, right? Just trust me.” With that, he turned to catch up with Wakko, who was already at the bottom waiting eagerly for them. 

‘I can’t believe we’re doing this’ Dot thought bitterly, adjusting her flower back to its proper state.

An few hours walk to Burbank? Sure. Not a problem. An entire day even. Dot would have gladly walked with her brothers all the way home had that been the case.

But this....this was completely new territory for them. 

No map, no compass, no gps. 

They were completely alone out here, save for each other.

Dot paused her thoughts, she hung onto the last words. ‘As long as we have each other.’ She let out a small sigh, continuing to walk. She just hoped Yakko knew what he was getting them all into.

~~~~

Evening was beginning to creep up on them, the sun just at the tips of the tall trees. The siblings had spent the entire time walking, frolicking, and romping. They had even stopped to play in a stream for a bit. Really, they had to stop for a wash. Wakko had been sprayed with a skunk after sticking his head into a log, insisting on bothering the creature.

Dot had grimaced as he ran up to them after, holding her nose. Beside her, Yakko nearly doubled over in tears, shoulders shaking as he laughed. Green fumes had slowly risen from Wakko, though he made no sign that it bothered him at all.

The water hadn’t taken the smell completely of course, but it was a small improvement. 

Currently, the middle Warner was jumping continuously at a tree, whimpering like a puppy. A squirrel looked back down at him, chittering.

“Wak it’s not going to come down to you, just give up.” Dot said behind him, “You’ve chased after animal we’ve seen!”

Wakko let out a whine, “But Yakko said we would hunt for food and I’m starving!”

He had a point, they hadn’t eaten for a long time. Though she wasn’t desperate enough to slaughter a squirrel just yet.   
She couldn’t help but shudder thinking of her coworkers back at Warner Studios. 

Dot searched for Yakko in the area, spotting him in the trees. He was hunched over by a patch of bushes, probably searching for a food source himself. She trotted over to him.

“Yakoooo. We’re hungry. When can we eat?” her voice was sweet, but there was also a hint of annoyance.

Yakko straightened, a smile in his tone.   
“No worries Sibs, your big bro is already waay ahead of you.” He turned to her, his hands cupping a pile of black berries.

Dot looked at his face to see he had already tried them, judging by the purple stains on the white fur of his chin.   
“Great!” she said “Wakko’s about to eat raw squirrel over there.” She jabbed her thumb behind her.

Yakko looked to see Wakko was still trying to climb the tree, despite the squirrel only going higher.

“Wak come over here! We have food!” He shouted at him.

Wakko was there in an instance, skidding to a halt by his siblings. A dirt cloud puffing up. His tail wagged hard, “Food???” his mouth drooled.

Yakko grinned, holding the berries to him.

Wakko let his tongue hang out. Then, before his siblings could blink, he licked the entire pile right out of Yakko’s hands. He gulped them down, licking his lips, which now shared Yakko’s purple stains. “Yum!” he exclaimed.

“Aw way to share with the rest of us Wakko.” Dot smirked, fully aware her brother would do that.

Yakko wiped his hands on his pants thoroughly. “Help yourself then guys, there’s plenty left.” he said. The two young Warner’s dove for the blackberry bushes, eating their fill.

Yakko chuckled, thinking to himself how they’d have to find another stream by the time they finished.

~~~~

The forest was a lot different at night. The dark seemed impenetrable surrounding them, the moon only lighting so much space. Even the small fire they built lit just a few feet. Dot sat perched within the branches of a fallen tree, not wanting to sleep on the damp ground. Yakko sat beneath her, leaning back against the trunk. Wakko sat cross-legged in front of them both, his eyes darting every now and then. For some reason, the noises that would spring from the darkness made him extra jumpy.

“Guys- I think something’s watching us.” Wakko said, looking behind him once again, his fur standing on end. 

Yakko, half way dozing, blinked awake. “Wak, I promise nothing is out there. Let’s just get some sleep.” He yawned, adjusting himself in a more comfortable position. 

Wakko turned back to the fire, pulling closer into himself. A branch snapping in the distance made him jump again.

“There’s something out there!” he cried again. His tail was now straight, fur bristled.

Dot couldn’t stop herself from making a ghostly noise. “OoooOOOoo!” she giggled at the annoyed look Wakko gave her.

“Dooot.” Yakko’s tone more serious. If he wasn’t teetering on exhaustion- he would have found it amusing. 

Animal cries came through the trees, in the forms of screeches and distant howls.  
Dot herself started to look behind her shoulder, her own tail bristling.

Wakko whimpered, “What exactly is that out there Yakko?”

Yakko sighed, sitting up, realizing he wasn’t sleeping until his siblings were put at ease. He thought of something, holding back a smirk of mischief.  
“Ahhh. Probably nothing. Just some...forest animal that comes out at night to eat tails off smaller ones.”

Wakko stood in an instant- darting around the fire to be closer to his older brother.   
“Y-yikes!” he yelped- but quickly bit his tongue. “I-I mean.....I’m not scared- I’m just...worried about Dot.” he puffed his chest with this statement.

Dot didn’t comment at this, instead looking down at the both of them. Worry was starting to creep into her further.  
“W-well, whatever it is- it can’t get me up here.” Her voice was betraying her attempts at a brave face. 

Yakko hummed in reply “Can never be sure sister mine. I hear these animals can get pretty crafty. Maybe you should sleep with us down here.”

Dot couldn’t help the small scoff, “Me? Dot Warner? Sleep in the dirt?? Please-“

A bone chilling howl- much too loud for comfort- rang through the whole forest. It was probably miles away. However for Dot, the source might as well have been right behind her. With a shriek she leapt down to her brothers on the ground. She quickly put herself right into Yakko’s arms, hugging on to him.

Yakko let her cling, a soft smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around her, smoothing her hair down with his hand. He then looked toward Wakko, who still stood frozen looking out into the blackness past their fire. 

“Hey baby bro. You wanna come here?” Yakko asked, reaching his free hand out to him.

Wakko turned his body, but kept his eyes towards the dark. Listening. He reached to grab Yakko’s outstretched hand. Finally he looked to his brother and sister, joining them in the pile, curling close. Dot scooted over to make room for him in Yakko’s lap.

Yakko breathed a tired sign, hugging both of his siblings close to him. “There. Better right?” he asked. 

Dot grumbled into his arm, “You scared us on purpose.”

Yakko chuckled, “I’d never do that” he said. He felt the tension leave their bodies, at last relaxing, the day’s adventure catching up with them. Yakko glanced down to see Wakko’s eyes drooping. He couldn’t see Dot’s, but by the way her head nodded, she wasn’t far from sleep.  
He rocked slightly, humming. 

It wasn’t long at all until all three were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I love sibling fluff. Thank you again for the kudos and comments! They encourage me to keep going :)


	4. Realizations, oh, and a bear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie returns. Otto has a heart attack. Nora has a headache. 
> 
> Wakko just wants breakfast.

Katie slowly pulled into her drive, her eyes tired. She was happy to be back home after such a stressful night. She had been the closest person to call after a bad wreck her friend had endured. Seeing as the friend had been visiting out of state- Katie had been her only option for an assisted ride. 

At least in the end everyone had been ok.  
She hated that she needed to leave the three Warner’s in such a rush though- she’d have to make it up to them and explain way better than she had yesterday. Katie cringed a little, hopefully Frank hadn’t gotten carried away with being the sole adult in charge of the three. She knew his short temper probably wasn’t the best to leave them with. 

Speaking of....Frank had walked out from the stables to greet her. Oddly, she didn’t notice the three kids anywhere. Must be exploring out in the woods or fields.

Katie waved and exited her truck, “Heya Frank! I’m sorry I had to spring that emergency on you yesterday. My friend got in a wreck and she didn’t have a ride afterward.” she explained. 

Frank smiled back, “Ah some city slicker then?” 

Katie chuckled, “Right on the money, one of those Hollywood types heh.”

They laughed for a moment, until Frank spoke again;  
“Aha...so uh.....did you take those toons back to their studio too- or did they hop out before I saw em?”

Katie stopped, eyes widening. 

“Frank- I-I left them with you.”

He paled as he stared back at her, “Well I-I thought you had at first- but no one was here when I came yesterday! I thought you’d taken them with you!”

Katie wanted to vomit- her stomach twisted in terror as reality hit.

The Warner’s had run away.

“No- no that can’t be I left them there on the porch!!” Katie’s voice shrilled, quickly running to her house and to her phone. Frank followed behind, his own stomach dropping at the implications.

These mountains were full of predators- not to mention steep cliffs and roaring rapids. One slip up could render you immobile- 

Or worse.

Katie entered her kitchen, slamming the door open. She frantically grabbed and pushed the buttons on her house phone. She needed to contact the studio ASAP-But then it struck her that Yakko had tried repeatedly, only to receive answering machines. She paused for a second, thinking about how and who she could call directly.

The Studio had given her an emergency contact hadn’t they? On one of those god forsaken forms they’d emailed her. She had meant to put it in her phone between all the digital signatures- but the idea slipped form her mind once the Warner’s had been dropped off.

“Frank- I need my laptop- NOW.”

~~~~

Dr.Scratchansniff settled on a couch within the lobby of his conference hall, having just attended a meeting. He’d have another one in an hour- but he figured he’d take a moment to relax until then. The entire trip had been so hectic, constant meetings and questions and presentations. He barely had time to unpack his entire suitcase in his own hotel room the day he arrived. New York was like that he supposed.

As if the conference alone wasn’t stressful- Otto took a moment to wonder again if the Warner siblings were alright back in California. Despite Nora’s promise, he hadn’t had a single phone call from the studio to update him. Annoying, to be sure. However, as the saying went, no news was good news. Sending the Warner’s off alone on a ranch in the Sierra Nevada had sounded like a lawsuit waiting to happen. The idea made him sweat on the spot when Nora had spoken to him about it.

Sighing, he leaned back into the couch. As long as he wasn’t being called to handle such matters, he supposed it meant all was well enough. Despite everything, the Warner’s weren’t bad kids. Just. A lot to handle. They could survive a short vacation....

Otto took his glasses off to clean them- a nervous habit he had. He couldn’t shake an odd feeling coming over him. Then he jolted- his phone was buzzing with an incoming call.

Hm- another meeting announcement?  
Otto huffed and pulled the phone out- he had never gotten used to the touch screen- swiping repeatedly to answer. He didn’t recognize the number on the screen either.

Eventually, he was able to answer, “Ja- hello?” he greeted. 

A woman’s voice replied, in a panic;  
“Is this Dr.Otto Scratchansniff?!” 

Otto had to hold the phone back when she asked- the volume too high for his ear, “Agh- Uh yes yes- I am he. Now who are you? And vhy do you have my number??”

“M-my name is Katie, I-I was hired to take in the Warner siblings for Warner Brothers Studio?” Katie had to be careful to not stumble over her words.

Otto’s stomach rolled. Dear god it finally happened- The Warner’s committed arson and now they’d have to pay for an entire ranch and animals and supplies- this woman was gonna sue them for all their worth-

“Oh no no no no don’t tell me- Please contact ze Warner Brothers Studio law office I’m so sorry-“

“What?! NO! I need to tell the studio- or you- somebody! They’ve run away!”

Otto froze.

“V.....vat did you say?” he asked hesitantly.

“The kids- they aren’t here anymore- we think they’ve run away and we just- they’re gone!” Katie was getting desperate- would this man help her or not??

Otto’s mind ran a mile a second-  
Run away? Gone???? Where?? Why!?  
How would they find them-?!

“VAT DO YOU MEAN ZEY’RE GONE?!?!?!” He hadn’t intended to- but he screamed- causing every passerby in the lobby to stare at him.

~~~~

Dot turned onto her side, starting to awaken. The morning sun warming her up. Her body was sore though- why? She mumbled, opening her eyes in a squint. Ah. She remembered now, the whole ‘hey let’s walk all the way back to Burbank’ scenario hadn’t been a dream. She was on the ground, in the middle of a forest. In the mountains. Miles from her home and really civilization of any kind. Letting out a sigh through her nose, her eyes blinked to focus. Wakko’s grinning face was close to hers, his nose nearly touching her own. His tongue stuck out lopsidedly.

His grin turned to a smirk, “Well look who’s in the dirt with the boys.” he snickered.

Dot frowned, not amused by her brother’s joke. “Oh shut up dog breath.” she replied.  
She scrunched her nose, turning over and sitting up. “Where’s Yakko?” she asked, after a yawn.

Wakko was about to answer, when Yakko strolled up to them. A wide grin was on his face.

“Good morning! Up and at em Sibs! C’mon I found our breakfast!” his chest puffed, he seemed pretty proud of himself.

Wakko sat up, grinning once again. “Is it 3 course?” he asked, completely serious.

Yakko’s smile didn’t falter when he answered “Nope. But it’s still pretty great. Now let’s go.” He turned on his heel and gestured for them to follow.

The two younger Warners stood, Dot brushing herself off. They looked at each other and shrugged with smiles before joining Yakko as he lead them away.

~~~~

Nora Norita let herself roll back in her chair. Stretching upward to loosen her back, she sighed in relief as her spine popped. It had been a loooong morning. How soon was her vacation again? Oh, right. Not until next year. Being a CEO was so much harder than any of her employees ever bothered to know. Pushing her glasses up, she was was about to reach for her tablet to oversee emails.

When a call started to come through her ear piece. She sighed, reaching up and pressing the side to activate the call.

“MISS NORITA!” Dr. Scratchansniff’s voice yelled.

Nora cringed, teeth gritting. “Doctor.” she answered. God could she not catch a break? She continued, sitting straight and adjusting her blazer with a jerk, “Aren’t you supposed to be In New York for at least another day in meetings? Is there a good reason you’re bothering me on my personal line?”.

Otto answered her, his voice strained.  
“Yes I do- tell me vat you have done to ze Varner children! Vhy have you not contacted zem?!?!”

Nora groaned, pinching the brim of her nose. “Otto I thought I told you this before you left- it isn’t my job to maintain contact-“

He cut her off, harsh and......was he scared?

“Ze children- Zey have run away from ze ranch!” he exclaimed.

Nora tensed for a brief moment- but her face quickly went it it’s uninterested and slightly pissed off expression.  
“Well- what do you want me to do Otto? I can’t exactly track their every move or send a rescue party if we don’t know exactly where they are-“

“ZIS IS YOUR FAULT! You must start a search for zem immediately! Zey are just KIDSES!” He cried.

While he couldn’t see it, Nora’s face faltered.

She wasn’t heartless. Not entirely. Nora definitely didn’t like the Warner’s. Their reboot had been entirely about profit for herself and the company. But. She didn’t exactly want them hurt either, at least not badly or permanently.

Not to mention; It wouldn’t be good if the stars of their latest reboot turned up dead in the ditches of some mountain trail. Nor would it be good to say that she hadn’t done much about it. 

She tapped her desk with her nail repeatedly. Eventually she sighed, “I’ll.....I’ll see how this happened Otto- and I’ll let the right people know to start searching. We’ll find them. But I can’t make this a public spectacle you know.”

Dr. Scratchansniff nodded- not that Nora could see. “I’m getting on ze next flight back to Burbank- I vant to make sure you are doing everything you can!”

“Fine Otto. Well don’t keep us waiting then....” was all she could really think to say.

With that, the call clicked and ended.

Nora looked down- her brow furrowing.  
“Those damned kids are gonna be the death of me......they better not die out there.”

God she wanted that vacation.

~~~~

Wakko leapt into the creek yet again, aiming to catch the trout that swam within it. And again, they easily evaded his grabbing hands. Soaked to the bone and getting tired, he growled with a huff, his tongue stuck out in mounting frustration. He was really hungry.

Yakko and Dot sat beside the creek, watching him with their own fish cooking on the fire Yakko had started. Wakko had seen both his siblings catch their own fish; and he insisted that he would do it himself too. Though between the two others, Dot had been the one with the most luck. She had caught her two fish with complete ease, barely breaking a sweat. Like the fish just swam into her waiting hands. 

Wakko was close to giving in and asking Dot to help him. 

She sat with a smug look on her face. “Having trouble there Wakko?” she asked as water dripped off Wakko, who was still sitting defeated in the water.

Yakko smirked, obviously if it came down to it, he’d share his fish with his younger brother- but he was curious to see how this scene would play out. 

Wakko turned to her, pouting with puppy eyes. “..........I need help.” He finally admitted.

Dot smiled, walking over to the creek. She reached her hand in and in an instant- was pulling back up with a sizable fish. Yakko gave a short applause.  
“Heh way to go sis!” He called, clapping.

Wakko stared- how on earth had she done that? He stood up from the water, following her as she went back to her rock seat. His tail wagging with anticipation. 

However, Dot only stood up on the rock, her face still smug when she turned back to him. “You have to say it first.” She said sweetly.

Wakko groaned, “Noooo please Dot I’m starving!” he jumped for the fish, which began to flop about in her hand trying to break free. Dot just held it up behind her, away from Wakko’s reach. Her other hand smushed against his face as he pressed to grab the fish from her.

“Say it first.” She repeated, just as sweet.

Wakko stopped struggling against her. He stood back, stomping his foot. His fists clenched and his shoulders raised in a huffing pout. He growled, crossing his arms and turning away from her, mumbling out what she wanted to hear.

“Dot rules and I drool.” He said. Ugh- she was so impossible sometimes. 

Dot grinned, “Thank you precious~” she replied. She then tossed the fish up for Wakko to catch.

Wakko quickly got over his annoyance, his puppy instincts telling him to give chase.  
He ran on all fours at first, but the fish was still fighting when it landed a few feet away. It began to flop furiously, determined to live another day.

Wakko stood, beginning to go after it with his hands. He called out- as if the commands would work. “Wait! Sit fish, stay still!” He continued to follow its path, nearly catching it a few times.

Aha! Got it! 

Wakko stood with the fish in his arms, smiling proudly- he was about to turn around to go back, when a loud huff from the bushes in front of him prompted him to stop. He looked in front of him again.

Yakko had been chuckling with Dot as Wakko went after his breakfast- but he quickly stopped when he saw what was rising out of the brush where his baby brother stood. He was up in an instant and Dot gasped in terror when she saw it too.

A very large brown bear stood and loomed over Wakko. It’s fangs were bared, teeth huge and glistening with drool. It growled, a loud rumbling sound deep in it’s throat. Wakko gulped as he looked up into it’s beady eyes, unsure of what to do. He took a step back- 

Then, suddenly, Yakko was in front of him, his arm outstretched and waving his hand for Wakko to back away further. Yakko’s brow cocked and a smirk appeared on his face, confusing the bear as it stopped its threatening look. 

“Say uhhhhhhhh, you look pretty hungry there Smokey. May we uhhh...“ he grabbed Wakko’s hand, in a flash he had turned and sprinted, calling out the next part;

“rrrecommend the TrouUUUT!” 

Yakko scooped Dot up with his other arm , who grabbed onto him and clung. Wakko tossed his fish back at the bear, hoping it would stall it further. They all yelled in unison as they made the distance between them and the bear further with each second. 

The siblings didn’t bother to turn to look if the bear was chasing them once Wakko threw away his fish. If they had, they would have seen that a very confused and bewildered bear was still standing in it’s spot. It’s eyes drifting down to the discarded fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, now we get to the good stuff. I upped the audience rating- I realized that the upcoming chapter might be a lot since it’s more intense and emotional than the movie. If you know you know ;)


	5. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warner siblings make it to a river, and they have to cross it. One way or another.

Once Yakko was positive he had put enough distance between the bear and his siblings- he slowed back to a walk, putting Dot and Wakko down. Wakko had whined, still hungry from the morning. He held his stomach pitifully, looking up at his brother.

“Yakkooo. I’m still hungry!” he whimpered.

Yakko could only look at him sadly, regretting that he hadn’t just made Dot give him the fish way earlier. Dot also seemed regretful, she guiltily looked down and kicked at the dirt.

Yakko sighed, placing a hand on Wakko’s shoulder. “I’m sorry baby bro- I promise I’ll get you something to eat soon. For now, we gotta keep moving.”

Wait- maybe he still had some berries left over. Yakko almost face palmed- it wouldn’t be a lot, but it would be something to tide Wakko over a little longer. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a small handful of the black berries from the other day in each of his hands. 

Wakko perked his ears, letting a small joyous gasp escape him as he licked the pile just as he did the day before. Yakko had just cupped his hands together- not even getting a chance to offer.

Yakko smiled in relief as Wakko gulped them down. “Alright Wak- I promise I’ll get an actual meal in you later. And this time Dot won’t dangle it from you.”

Dot pouted, “I didn’t know a bear would come out and chase us before he’d eat!” she insisted.

Wakko licked his lips, his stomach already feeling better. “No hard feelings Dot.” he said. “I’m the one who wanted to catch it myself...”

Yakko laughed, “I’m just picking sister sib, it’s not your fault.” Dot let herself smile at his assurance. Yakko then turned away from them, trying to work out in his mind what their next best path was. He thought he could hear running water in the distance, much louder than the stream they had just been at. It seemed to be as a good a place as any to head to.

“Let’s get walking sibs” he said, leading them on to the sound.

~~~~

He had been right. It was a river- and it cut directly through the forest, seemingly with no way around it. Of course it did. 

Yakko had left Wakko and Dot to rest back behind him upriver. He now paced the bank, walking for several minutes as he scanned for a way to cross. The water only seemed to grow rougher the further he walked. And he didn’t find an easier way across. Yakko stopped and began tapping his chin with a finger, trying to think.

He grimaced- Dot hated water she couldn’t see in. Telling her she’d have to swim would definitely be a pain. But he didn’t see any other choice for them....  
He took one last look up ahead at the river, watching how far it went. There was a bend he couldn’t see past up ahead. He could also swear he heard something else in the distance....water rushing even more violently. Maybe a waterfall, he guessed.

Yakko turned around and started back to where his siblings waited for him. He hoped this wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

~~

Dot sat across from Wakko, using a twig to draw in the dirt. Wakko had his head propped in his hand, watching. 

Waiting definitely wasn’t their favorite thing to do. 

Dot spoke after a moment, a small laugh in her voice “Heh- I can’t believe you almost got eaten by a bear Wak. Could you imagine how painful it would have been?” she smirked, looking up, “for the bear I mean.”

Wakko stuck his tongue out at her, pulling a face. “Oh hardy har har.” he replied sarcastically. 

Dot only laughed more and continued,  
“I mean geeze Wakko- you still reek from that skunk yesterday- I bet the bear would have spat you out had he managed to snap ya.” 

Wakko rolled his eyes, but he also couldn’t push back the smile as he thought about it. “I wouldn’t go down easy” he added on.

The two giggled even more. They continued making small jokes at each other for several more minutes.

Their ears suddenly perked up as they heard Yakko’s foot steps coming closer. Both turned their heads to see him approach. His face seemed concerned before his eyes met theirs, and it quickly was replaced by a smile.

“Ah seems we gotta cross here sibs. I couldn’t find another way.” he said, arms outstretched in a small shrug.

Dot protested instantly, “But there isn’t a bridge here! Or stepping stones!” she said.

Yakko only gestured for them to stand and follow him, which they did, but Dot continued to eye him with her mouth turned in a small frown. Wakko didn’t seem bothered by any of it- though he did look up at Yakko expectantly. Waiting for his response to Dot’s objection.

As they walked, Yakko gave a small explanation when his eyes met Dot’s, “The water’s calmer up ahead this way- don’t worry!” he waved his hand in front of him. 

They eventually reached an area of the river where the water was gentle, with leaves lazily floating around. Yakko placed his hands on his hips, stopping right at the small shore that formed on the river bank. “Here, see?” he then backed up several paces, before he sprinted, jumping high and doing a canon ball into the deeper part of the water.

A big, loud splash was the result- it even managed to spray Wakko and Dot, who blocked the water with their hands and arms.

Dot let out a cry of annoyance “Yakko! How about a warning next time we’re in the splash zone!?”

Yakko came up from the river, spraying a tiny fountain of water from his mouth. Dot cringed, making a face with her tongue out. He smiled back all the same. He started doing backstrokes in the water, “Come on Dot, it’s fine!” he said.

Wakko had backed himself up and made a running jump just as Yakko had done.  
“Banzai!” He cried out as he leaped into the river. Yakko quickly moved out of his way as he splashed into the water next to him. Once he resurfaced, both he and Yakko laughed. They splashed each other playfully before the started for the other side.

Dot stood still on the bank, arms crossed over herself. 

Yakko swam next to Wakko as they made their way across entirely. Once they climbed out on the other side, Wakko shook himself off like a puppy. Yakko chuckled and blocked the on coming spray- despite being soaked himself. He looked back at Dot, who still sulked. She was glaring holes into him.

“Dot please don’t give me that look” he said, a small hint of annoyance now in his tone. They didn’t have all day for this. Whether she liked it or not, she was crossing this river with them. 

Dot huffed, not backing down her glare. “If I can’t see the bottom I’m not getting in!” she retorted. 

Wakko made a displeased face, now annoyed himself.

“Scaredy cat.” he said.

Dot made a face right back at him. Pulling her fur to stretch her head.

Yakko sighed and tried once again to convince her, “There’s nothing to worry about! I’ll swim back-“ Dot cut his offer short as she turned and waved him off with her hand. 

“Don’t bother! I’ll just find my own way across!” She started walking back the way they had come, down the flow of the water.

“Dot wait a second!” Yakko started- but she was already well on her way. The two Warner brothers followed on the other side. “The water only gets worse!” Yakko warned.

Dot ignored them, climbing over fallen trees and rocks that lined the river. She must have been faster than her brothers- because she could hear them calling for her to wait.

‘I can’t believe they expected me to do that- I hate nasty water-!’ she thought to herself. 

It wasn’t long before she had passed where Yakko had originally stopped earlier. She kept going, seeing around the bend of the opposite shore. 

“Ahhhh- much better!” She said triumphantly. She puffed her chest with a smile. Yakko hadn’t found this obviously- and she had.

A makeshift bridge, where rocks and two fallen trees laid across the running water. Notably, much faster than where she had just been. No matter- she could easily walk right across this. She chuckled to herself- excited to rub this in her brothers wet faces once she’d reach them. 

Yakko and Wakko jogged up to where the other end of the bridge was- they were further up the incline of the hill now. Yakko was about to call to Dot again, but stopped when he saw her jumping the rocks below.

“Heh- well look at that.” he said, crossing his arms. If there was a will there was a way. And oh how his sister was willful. 

“I guess this works too.” He smiled.

Dot happily jumped over the rocks, reaching the fallen tree. She slipped briefly- but quickly recovered, holding her arms out to balance. She looked ahead at them. 

Wakko called out to her, “Way to go Dot!” he praised.

Dot smiled at this, happy she had been stubborn. “I’m so clever I amaze myself!” she exclaimed. “You guys should try it sometime!” she added with a smirk.

Her brothers rolled their eyes together. Wakko turned and started back up the hill. 

Yakko went to follow, “Well good work Dot, now hurry up!” he said.

Dot hummed happily to herself as she went across the trunk of the tree. She was halfway there to the shore-

But her ankle turned inward on the wet wood when she made her next step. Before she even knew what was happening- before she could gasp or cry out-

She fell.

Yakko’s heart dropped and a shudder went through him the moment he heard the splash. He turned back to his look at his sister, hoping she was still fine; “Dot?” But there was no one on the makeshift bridge anymore.

Dot suddenly sprung up from the water, coughing and gasping.

The current was taking her- fast.

Yakko’s eyes widened in terror as he screamed - “DOT!!!!” 

Wakko stopped dead in his tracks- looking back in fear as his bother screamed their sister’s name. When he saw Dot in the river, he wanted to scream too- but couldn’t.

Yakko was already sprinting as Dot started to cry out for him. “DOT HANG ON!” he cried.

“Y-Yakko!” The water kept getting into her mouth- and she tried to swim- to grab onto something. Anything.

“YAKKO!!” she sobbed again, reaching out blindly.

Yakko was above her on the hill trying to run ahead of her- as fast as he could. Dot managed to open her eyes- spotting him. She reached again, as if he could just grab her hand and yank her up. “Yakko please!- PLEASE help me!!!” 

He looked down at her as he ran, he wanted nothing more than to have her back in his arms- “I’m coming!! I’m coming just keep your head up!!- Just hang on!!” 

He then snapped his attention way ahead  
of them- he spotted rocks and a fallen tree cut that into the rapids. 

If he could just get there before she did, he could jump in and grab her.  
He pushed his legs to sprint even faster.

Wakko wasn’t far behind him, his eyes stung with tears- a dread he’d never felt before in his stomach. Yakko would save her- he had to save her.

Yakko made it to the tree, jumping and scrambling over it. Once he was at the end, he dove. Wakko couldn’t do anything but cry out his sibling’s names.

Dot was so close- she shrieked when Yakko dove for her. He sprang up in an instant, swimming to her- reaching desperately to grab her.  
“DOT SWIM!! Swim hard!!!” he begged.

She was trying- god she was trying to. Dot sobbed out his name again. 

He was so close to grabbing her- just a little farther.

Wakko continued sprinting after them- but then he noticed something that made his entire stomach rot.

“YAKKO!! THE WATERFALL!” He screamed.

She was headed right for it- Yakko’s heart nearly stopped.

Dot turned her head as the sound of the waterfall grew louder and louder. Terror-stricken.  
“Yakko!! YAKKOOOOOOO!” the water was merciless. She felt herself get pulled down.

Yakko reached as far as his body let him- and he screamed out the only thing he could think, as his baby sister was swallowed by the waterfall.

“ANGELINA!” 

No dear god above please please PLEASE no. Please let her be ok.

Wakko skid and fell onto the bank as Yakko crawled out of the river, collapsing on his knees, gasping.

Wakko didn’t see Dot. He couldn’t bring himself to believe what he had seen. He thought he saw Yakko reach- he had almost grabbed her- She had to be ok. Tears fell as he went to Yakko, his hands shaking when he reached to touch him.

“Wh-where is she?!” he asked, voice hoarse from running.

Yakko didn’t look at up him, remaining hunched over. Water dripping from his body. His face. His eyes.

“I-“ he choked. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t reach her.” 

Wakko just stared- he jerked to look at edge, where the water continued to rush down. He ran to it, and cried out for her.

“DOT! Dot can you hear me?!?!”

Only an echo responded over the rushing water.

Wakko tried to see past the thick mist that rose from the bottom of the falls. To find her. But he couldn’t. He gulped back a sob.

Yakko let himself breathe a few moments more, before he stood shakily and joined him.

“We have to get down there- m-maybe she made it to the shore.” 

Wakko nodded hurriedly, and immediately ran over the rocks to try and find a way down.

Yakko tried not to think about how tall the falls were as he quickly followed.

~~~~

At the bottom, the brothers searched high and low for any sign of their sister.  
They kept calling for her- sometimes using her real name. All while hoping by some miracle she’d answer.

But they didn’t hear anything.

The sun was starting to set.

Yakko desperately waded through the water- where he could. He had crawled over the rocks near the falls- though the area directly under the water wasn’t searchable. .....Had she been crushed under there....? He shook his head violently, trying to clear the horrid thought. He couldn’t think like that- he just had to keep searching. For the millionth time, he called out.

Wakko had taken off upriver, scanning the shore and calling all the while. He hoped he’d eventually find her washed ashore with the gentler currents- he tried to convince himself of that. They’d find her- Even if she was hurt- they’d find her.

Wakko inhaled, and called out into the air, his throat almost raw.

“Angelina!!!!!”

.......

Nothing but birds in the trees responded, startled from their nests.

He was about to start running again-  
But stopped. 

In the rocks up ahead a few feet...he saw something yellow. Wakko tensed- his mind swimming. It couldn’t be....

He walked to the spot, and into the water. 

There, caught between two stones with the water flowing gently around- he saw it crystal clear. 

Dot’s flower band.

Wakko’s mouth dropped in a small gape and his knees shook underneath him.  
Why would this be here....without his sister attached to it? He carefully leaned down and picked the hair band up with both his hands- cradling it. Why? Why was it here?  
Where was it’s wearer? Where was Dot?

Where was his baby sister?

A terrible, awful cold gripped Wakko’s heart.

There was nothing else.....

Nothing left to find.....

If this was here... then his sister....

Wakko’s hands trembled as he stared down at the flower. He saw a bit of one petal was torn. His whole body began to shake with oncoming sobs. He hiccuped once- large tears pooled into his eyes, and he crunched the flower in his hands, bringing it to his chest as he double over. Tears dripping from his cheeks and off his chin. He let out a wail.

Yakko heard him- even from where he was. He stood from the water instantly, and started back for the shore to run to his find brother. Dread seeped into his mind- had Wakko been hurt? Was he injured- had he fallen?

He didn’t need to run far- because Wakko was coming up to him only a few minutes later, still sobbing. Yakko let himself feel relieved for a second upon seeing him alive and walking. But it didn’t last.

Wakko’s hands were clutching something to his heaving chest. He pitifully walked up to his older brother- who leaned down to meet him.

“W-Wakko? Are you ok??? Wak- what did you...?” Yakko’s questions trailed off. The dread returning. He looked down at his brothers hands.

Wakko couldn’t speak- he just sobbed again- not being able to stop himself from shaking. He slowly opened his hands to reveal what he found.

Time stopped for Yakko- for a moment- he felt himself go numb. Part of him denied it and denied it fervently. So what? It was her flower. What did that mean? All it meant was that when they found her they’d have to give it back. It was just a stupid flower. Her stupid flower.....that she never took off. She never went anywhere without it. The only reason Wakko would be holding this flower and not the hand of his sister- 

His mind drifted to the rocks. Those sharp rocks....at the bottom of the falls.

It wasn’t true. 

It couldn’t be.

Yakko managed to take a step back- muttering desperately. 

“No. No no no no NO.” was all that escaped him.

Reality hit him like an oncoming train- his face crumpled. Tears matching Wakko’s spilled from his eyes. Yakko collapsed on his knees, hiding his face in his hands as he kept crying.

He wept. And he screamed. And he wailed.

Wakko, could only stand there, holding the only thing they had left. 

He matched his brother’s cries.

Angelina Warner was gone.

Their one and only baby sister was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a monster. I know.  
> Wait until you see the artwork tho! I illustrated a good chunk of this :)
> 
> (Most of you probably saw it already)
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you for enjoying this fanfiction- Thank you so much for your support, kudos, and comments!


	6. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto is finally back in Burbank. Yakko grips with loss. A retired painter finds something he doesn’t expect.

Dr. Scratchansniff was back in Burbank in a matter of hours. He had resigned from his meetings on account of his emergency- which the conference had thankfully allowed. Not that Otto would have cared if they did object- there was no way he would have been able to stay another minute more without his nerves being shot to all hell.

As if they weren’t already.

Now he was in an Uber, on his way back to Warner Studios to meet with Nora. He definitely had a few more words for her. He was going to hover over her the entire time while they searched for the Warner’s. Otto leaned back into the backseat, his knee shaking up and down while he wrung his hands. For the tenth time, he reached up to clean his glasses.

Every second that passed could be a second too late. He wasn’t sure if he was more angry at Nora or more worried for the three children. 

All of this was her fault. If she hadn’t sent them away- if she had just listened- if she had even cared about them a tiny fraction-

Otto stopped his thoughts there. He had some blame here too. He couldn’t believe had had allowed himself to think they’d be ok on their own. He should have fought harder for them....he had just gotten to see them again...

The Uber stopped. He grabbed his suitcase and practically burst from the car, booking it to the CEO’s building.  
Once on the elevator, his foot tapped anxiously, and he kept checking his watch.  
Was there any real reason why she needed to be at the very top of the tallest building on the lot?

No. Yet here he was.

He was already at her door by the time the elevator doors had even opened half way. And he didn’t bother with knocking.

“Miss Norita!” He yelled out as he busted through the door.

Nora almost choked on her coffee, sitting at her desk. She glared up at him. “Ah. Doctor. Nice of you to join us....” she replied. 

She knew he’d come back quick, but that very afternoon?

Otto wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries. He marched to her, fuming. Why was she just sitting at her desk?!

“Tell me zen Nora! Vat exactly have you been doing to find zose children?????” He demanded. He slammed his hands down on the wooden desk as he yelled. His face was turning red with the building rage.

Nora calmly stood from her seat, adjusting her glasses.

“Otto listen- I can’t exactly phone the police about a couple of missing toons- and I doubt they’d help if I did. Plus this could mean really bad publicity if we don’t go about it carefully-“

“TO SCHNITZEL VIT YOUR STUPID PUBLICITY!”  
Otto finally boiled over.

Nora stood firm, taking a breath before continuing. 

“Which is why I’ve already emailed all the park ranger stations with a missing flyer. Plus strict instructions on what to do should they find them. And I have handler staff ready to go with search parties.” Nora stopped, watching Otto process what she said.

His face looked less red by the time he spoke. Though he still had a crease in his brow.

“It’s a start.” He conceded.

Nora nodded, “Then....we’ve done all we can do for now. I promise only our best people are on this.” 

She added on, “And I’ve dealt with the staff that didn’t keep in contact with you.” 

She glanced to the side, crossing her arms. She mumbled to herself more than him;

“Some burnt out wannabe actress intern. Hate their type anyway.”

Otto allowed himself to sink in the chair in front of her desk. He wiped his face with his hands. He wasn’t excited about this part. 

The waiting.

Otto wasn’t sure he could stand much more waiting.

“I vill go out and search myself zen.” He said after a moment. 

He could try. He could start at the ranch- or maybe just right here from Burbank...

Nora came around and leaned back on the desk, shaking her head.  
“And what? They’re in the middle of the wilderness Otto. It expands for miles out there. You wouldn’t be any better than the best.”

Otto just mumbled in response. He leaned forward with his head still in his hands.

“I just vant zem back home. Zey just came back...zey’re just kidses....”

Nora wasn’t good at this. Her empathy levels were pretty below average. Even still, she reached out and awkwardly pat his shoulder. Glancing nervously. 

“I....I know. I want them back too. Kinda got used to their noise.” She hadn’t meant to let that slip out all the way. She cringed at herself and brought her hand back.  
She hoped he wouldn’t point it out.

Otto didn’t make any indication he had really taken in what she said. He just nodded, letting his hands fall, resting his arms on his knees. 

He wondered to himself what the Warner’s were doing at that moment. Maybe they were asleep in a pile like he used to find them- when they weren’t in their beds. 

Purring. 

Or, he supposed with the sun setting, they’d be getting themselves dinner. Maybe pieing themselves until they had enough.

He hoped that for them. He hoped no matter what- they were safe. 

And together.

Miles and miles away....he couldn’t hear the wails of two brothers mourning their little sister.

~~~~

The morning after losing Dot, the remaining Warner brothers didn’t bother moving from where they had eventually passed out. They stayed at the river, and the entire night was spent in tears. It had taken hours for them calm down. 

Only enough to build a fire, and lie together. Holding each other.

They didn’t speak the rest of the night. No words would come.

Yakko now laid on his side, his arms wrapped around Wakko, whose face was buried in the fur of his chest. He had just woken, forcing his sore eyes to crack open. The morning sun stung. His head immediately pounded in protest. Screaming and crying as much as he had meant he would have a headache the rest of the day. 

Not that Yakko cared.

He looked down and stared at Wakko, who remained asleep. He gulped. His mind trying it’s best to swallow the painful truth from the previous day. The grief building once again.

Dot wasn’t here. 

And it was his fault. 

His only job, his only priority, had been to protect both his siblings. And he failed. 

He failed in the worst possible way.

The tears returned. Yakko shook with a muffled sob. He curled around Wakko more, pulling him tightly to his body. The younger didn’t stir awake, only seeming to snuggle closer.

Yakko tried to not be loud as he cried into Wakko’s hat.

How would they possibly move on today? The next day? The rest of their lives?

Yakko honestly wasn’t sure if he could. 

~~~~

An eagle screeched up ahead, causing an old man to look up from the spot he had set up for himself. He was in his mid fifties, his golden years, and he had a round face with a scratchy beard. Erin was his name, and he smiled as he squinted through the sun to see the eagle glide way above him. Being a retired background painter meant he had a lot of free time- and this was his favorite way to spend it. Painting plein-air and bird watching. 

‘Oh to be an artist’ he chuckled to himself with the thought. He looked back at the painting he was working on. He laid down another stroke of white, just as he saw in the stream he was watching.

He had spent many years in the industry and it had paid off enough for him to build a studio in the forest, away from all the hustle that was modern day animation. He’d found his favorite place by a lake, building himself the perfect space to be alone. Every morning he’d take a walk with an easel and oil paints to a spot by the stream nearby. The painting in front of him had been a week’s worth of work. Smiling to himself, he dipped his paint brush into the thinning solution to clean his brush-

Only to bring the brush back up just as dirty.

“Agggh......Already?” He sighed.

The hours definitely got away from him out here. It felt like he had just sat down. Well, time to change the solution out then. He stood from the log he had been sitting at, his bones popping. He tossed the dirtied solution into the woods beside him and climbed down to where the stream was with the now empty jar.

Just as he prepped himself to kneel to start cleaning- he spotted something down stream a few feet from where he was.

Was that..........an animal?

“What the devil?” He asked aloud, standing straight again, walking over to take a closer look.

Whatever it was, it’s black fur was caked with dirt from the river, obviously having tumbled through it for god knows how long. It laid completely still, curled into itself.

‘Poor thing must have drowned...’ Erin thought to himself sadly- he was about to turn away from the pitiful sight when a thought occurred.

If it was dead- why hadn’t he smelled it when he first arrived?

Of course- he had also been sniffing paint thinner his whole life. 

Erin heaved his shoulders with another sigh- shaking his head at himself.

Oh to heck with it. 

He stepped down again, this time reaching the animal- he stopped again when he saw a pink cloth around it, and then the cream colored fur on its legs.  
He couldn’t be sure- maybe we was seeing things- but were those gloves on it’s hands?

Wait. It’s hands?

Erin panicked for a moment, he tossed the jar into the grass behind him. Before he knew it he leaned down and scooped the tiny thing into his arms- now met with a face that clearly belonged to a toon.

A little girl toon, with a red nose and a pink skirt. Breathing. Alive.

“Good god- how on earth did you get all the way out here?” he asked her.

But she didn’t respond, she was completely unconscious. All she did was let out a wet cough followed with a whimper.

Erin realized the questions could wait- he had to get her back home.

~~~~

Dot couldn’t tell if she was dead or alive. She felt like she got hit by twelve anvils at once. Everything hurt. Well, upside. If it hurt then maybe she wasn’t dead just yet.

At least she was warm. The last thing she remembered was the freezing cold water. She remembered screaming, Yakko was reaching for her and he called her the last thing she heard.

Her real name.

Yakko. 

Wakko. 

Her brothers.

Where were they? Had they found her?

She whimpered, stirring in the quilted blankets Erin had wrapped her in.

Erin sat beside her, gently wiping the fur of her face clean. He had no idea what he was really doing, but he hoped getting her warm and dried were the best things to do.

His home and studio weren’t meant to house anyone but himself. It was a total mess and cramped with all sorts of items. He had set her on his bed, resolving she could sleep there until she recovered. Erin had a million questions. He worked with toons plenty in the past- but he had never had to care for one. Or provide anything for them. He thought the laws had improved. Had this poor thing been tossed out here?

She stirred again, prompting him to speak softly,

“Atta girl...”

Dot squinted her eyes open. Her vision was blurred and she couldn’t make out his face. Whoever he was. Her voice was so tiny, Erin couldn’t hear what she mumbled.

“Yakko? ....... Wak?” her throat felt awful, each syllable squeezed out with protest.

Even just whispering was exhausting.

She wanted her brothers.

Erin wasn’t sure what she was muttering, but he kept wiping the cloth down her face, trying to reassure her. 

“You’re safe little lady, don’t you worry. Some rest and food....you’ll be right as rain.” He spoke, tone gentle.

Dot didn’t recognize his voice, she kept calling for her brothers as loud as she could, until her body gave out again. Her eyes closed and in an instant she was back to being asleep. The world going dark once again.

To Erin, she had still only mumbled a few incoherent words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See guys? She’s ok! Well mostly. I usually have art for each section but this time you’ll find I don’t just yet. 
> 
> I promise it’s coming! 
> 
> Edit: Artwork is up! Just a little snippet :3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support :)


	7. Moving On, and Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko and Wakko have to keep going, while Dot wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

A day passed before the brothers decided it was finally time to keep going. Well...it had mostly been Yakko’s decision. More of him standing shakily the second morning and gently tugging Wakko awake to join him. Wakko had tried to refuse. His sister’s flower hairband was tied to the wrist Yakko held onto.

When Yakko began walking, without a word, Wakko tried to stop him- digging his heels into the dirt and pulling back to the river. 

He didn’t want to leave her.

Yakko let a small growl escape him as he snapped his around, his eyes exhausted, even though they had just woken. He pleaded silently to his younger brother- just wanting him to follow. He would have said something- but he couldn’t bring himself to.

Yakko hadn’t said a word since that night.

Wakko just stared back, his brow scrunched. Leaving meant they truly were giving up on her. That they were abandoning her. Despite the horrid evening- when all Wakko could find of his sister was her hairband- he rose the next day from Yakko’s arms and had continued searching. As if he hadn’t had a breakdown the night before when he seemed to realize he’d never find her.

Denial.

Yakko had let him search fruitlessly, not moving from the spot where he laid. Wakko searched up and down the river- ignoring the growing ache in his stomach with each hour that passed without food. 

Neither of them ate yesterday.

All the more reason to keep going- because despite everything, the world kept spinning. Yakko tried to get that into his head. He still had a sibling who needed him. Even if the very thought of Dot made him nauseous and weak at his knees- he still had take care of Wakko. 

Wakko was still here. And he needed to eat. Even if he didn’t want to.

And they had to get home.

Yakko’s harsh expression softened as he stopped fighting Wakko, who then stopped pulling. The younger Warner looked down at his wrist. At her flower. 

Wakko wasn’t often plagued by negativity- he usually remained optimistic. He never gave up hope. The signature phrase and all- even outside the movie. But now....something else stirred in him. Anger and bitterness at whatever cruel fate had let his sister be ripped from his life. Anger and blame. He didn’t know what to direct on- but it was slowly boiling in him all the same.

Wakko’s head then turned back to the river, where, in the morning light and mist, a rainbow had formed at the waterfall. It was beautiful. Dot would have been thrilled to see it. She’d make some comment about needing a photoshoot.

He scowled. His head clouding with more resentment. However, after several heartbeats, he turned back to Yakko, his face hung in resignation. 

Yakko grit his teeth with his mouth closed, and looked up one last time at the river. At the waterfall. He had to steel himself, turning away and holding back tears, before leading Wakko on into the rest of the forest.

Just find food. Find food. Find food. Find food. 

They had to find food. Yakko repeated it again and again and again. Not letting himself think of anything else. Wakko stumbled a little, trying to keep up with his brother’s strides. 

It was nearly a run as they kept going.

~~~~

As Dot began to wake the following morning, the first thing that hit her was hunger. She was starving. The second thing was that she had no idea where she was. She felt a warm- but slightly itchy quilt on her, and her nose scrunched at foreign smells. It didn’t smell like home or her brothers. It didn’t feel like home or her brothers. Nothing was right about this. This wasn’t her bed, or her blanket, or her pillow. She was also fairly certain- that she should be at a river...or near one?

When she finally opened her eyes- she wasn’t met with anything familiar then either. She took in what seemed to be a one room cabin. All sorts of, what she assumed was, art supplies- littered half the place. Easels stacked against walls and bottles of paint brushes scattered across the windowsills. Plus plenty of canvases. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror by the bed-

Oh lord- she looked like something the dog dragged in.

Something crucial was missing too. 

She reached up to her head as she watched her reflection do the same- her flower was gone. 

Dot turned again- her eyes landed on her apparent host, who sat hunched over at a desk. He seemed to be working on something.

Dot didn’t care what though. All she needed to know was that this was a stranger. She tensed- unsure of what to do. But not before also letting out a small gasp when her eyes fell on him. 

The man heard her, turning in his seat. He immediately smiled, “Well-! You made it through the night, I’m glad you’re awake.”

Dot stayed perfectly still and silent. She didn’t like this. Not without them.

“My name is Erin- I found you the other day washed up on the bank from the river. You’ve been asleep nearly the whole time.” Erin kept his voice soft- noticing her fur bristled in fear.

He paused, letting her process. “Could you tell me your name? You’re a toon, I know that much. But I don’t recognize who you are....”

Dot didn’t answer him, her mouth stuck in a distrusting line.

After another moment Erin asked another question, “Are you one of the silent types?”

Dot realized she’d have to answer something....maybe this would allow her to keep to herself. She nodded slowly. 

Erin sighed at this, leaning back. “Course you are....well can you write?” he stood, grabbing a small notebook and pencil for her from the drawer of his desk. In a few steps he was beside her.

Dot flinched back, leaning away.

Erin immediately took another step back, “Ah I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
He noticed how her hands trembled- maybe she was still too weak to even hold a pencil....

Hunger. 

Erin tried not to smack his head then- of course the little toon was hungry- she definitely didn’t eat the night before he found her and she didn’t eat anything yesterday either. 

He made his way over to the small kitchen area- which consisted of a stove and oven, as well as a small fridge. 

Erin opened it and grabbed a carton of milk before turning back to her. 

“How about some eggs....?” He offered.

Dot’s stomach growled- and she felt the hunger twice-fold. Trying not to drool, she nodded quickly.

Erin couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. “Alright then...” he said, starting to quickly prep the small meal.

As he cracked the eggs, Erin’s brow furrowed. Now that she was awake, he wondered...

What exactly was he supposed to do with her....?

He couldn’t exactly call anyone out here...the whole point of his studio was to get away from the modern hustle....

And who exactly was he going to call?

He nearly forgot to scramble the eggs as he continued thinking. Dot waited patiently, watching him with curiosity now- instead of the original fear.

He seemed nice enough. But she wasn’t completely at ease. A new pain settled in her stomach- besides the hunger. Now she had to wonder how she was going to find her brothers. Where had they been separated? How far had the river carried her? Were they on their way trying to find her? What if they couldn’t?  
What if they didn’t....? 

What if she couldn’t find them...?

Dot grit her teeth, shaking the thought away. She couldn’t let herself think like that.

Erin walked back to her, a plate of hot eggs and a glass of milk in either hand.  
“Here we are then little lady.” He sat the glass down on the stand and offered her the plate, as well as a fork.

Dot couldn’t grab them fast enough.  
She started with her eggs- and between the bites she took a gulp of her milk.

Hm. Whole. She liked skim better-  
But she’d let it slide. It was still pretty good.

Erin smiled, relieved she was so eager to eat. Once she seemed satisfied- placing the glass and plate down on the night stand- he pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat.

“I know you don’t belong out here....and I don’t exactly have a way of contacting anyone you’d know.” He rubbed the back of his head, Dot looked at him, part of her saying she should cut the act and talk.

“But- there is a ranger station a couple hours out- they’d have a better way of contacting the city- or wherever you’re from.” he continued, still placing the thoughts together himself.

Dot tensed again- she wasn’t in the mood for more strangers- and there’s no way she was going anywhere without Yakko and Wakko- not any further at least. 

Erin kept going  
“I could drive you up there-“ 

Dot stopped him by shaking her head intensely. Gripping the sheets.

No way in hell.

Erin stopped. His mind trying to piece together what she could be so upset about. Maybe...had the rangers have had something to do with her in the river? Or maybe they’d side with whoever did. Maybe she just didn’t like authorities.

But- he couldn’t not do anything...she couldn’t stay here forever...  
He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

He guessed there wasn’t any easier way...

He looked at her again, and finally made an offer, 

“Alright little lady... if I can’t take you to where you need to go...Maybe I can at least get help. If you’re ok waiting a little...?”

The rangers were still the best bet. And he personally knew one he could go to...but she’d be alone for a time.

Dot regarded him, and nodded slowly. She still wasn’t sure if these rangers were the best choice....but then again. She really didn’t see other options for now. She was alone and the only two people who loved her were out in the wilds with no way of knowing where she was. Or how she was.

Erin seemed happy with her answer though. He stood up from the chair, “If I leave now I’ll be back before sunset- and I‘ll have someone that I know will help us.” he said.

He walked the short distance to the front door, grabbing his coat from the stand next to it. He then placed his hat on, turning back to her. “I shouldn’t be too long- are you positive you don’t want to come with me...?”

Dot nodded, smiling. She was glad he wasn’t trying to argue with her- or force her into doing what he wanted. He really did seem to be a good person... she should definitely thank him when he returned. For real. Hopefully he wouldn’t be upset if she explained everything then...

Erin smiled, he added as he opened the door, the cold air blowing in, “Don’t go anywhere now heh...” he joked. 

Dot almost laughed as the door closed.  
She heard an engine start- and a vehicle pulling out. Then there was nothing...besides birds chirping. 

......She turned to the closest window, trying to look out past the lake and trees. Her eyes strained...  
Hoping she’d see them. Hoping they’d eventually run up to the door, calling for her. Hoping she’d only have to endure their absence a little longer.

She hoped they were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is some heavy Yakko and Wakko development as well as some peril ;) 
> 
> As usual- thank you so much for reading and leaving your kudos and comments. I truly love reading them! (No need to be shy)


	8. The Lion, The Brothers, and a Mallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Yakko reach a breaking point- but when push comes to shove, the brothers have to work together to outsmart danger.

The morning wore on into the afternoon, and Yakko had managed to drag Wakko quite a distance. Unfortunately, food was still a problem. They hadn’t had much luck anywhere in the expanse of the forest. 

At one point they both saw a rabbit- and had attempted to stalk and catch it. Unfortunately- Wakko had been too eager- the hunger finally compelling him to fight for food. Yakko had tried to stop him, but Wakko was off like a shot- running after the rabbit and trying to grab it.

Despite his best attempts, running the rabbit through the trees for several moments- he ended up tripping and slammed his face into the dirt, leaving a indented trail in his wake.

It would have been funny. 

They all would have laughed. 

But no one did.

He came back with nothing- the rabbit was long gone- hidden safe in a hole. Yakko just stared, tired. He shook his head, before leaning to wipe the dirt off Wakko’s face- and gently made sure any scrapes were free of the grime.

Wakko spoke, finally, though his voice was croaky. “I’m sorry Yakko....I thought I could catch it....” he said. 

Yakko didn’t reply...he only straightened back up, and turned to walk ahead again.

Wakko watched him, and he felt his jaw clench. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Why wasn’t he talking? Why wasn’t he saying anything?

~~~~

Eventually, they found themselves in a stretch of land that seemed to be more rock than trees. As they walked along the rocks of a small ravine- Yakko saw that part of the river followed them- despite how he had tried to get away. A stream cut through the sharp boulders, and in the sunlight- he could see some traces of silver fish swimming against the current. 

Fish. He could fish.

Wakko wasn’t far behind him, but he kept his head low. He saw Yakko’s legs stop in front of him. He looked up to see his brother watching the water. Wakko’s eyes followed to where Yakko seemed to stare in thought- and he saw the same thing. 

Even if he wasn’t great at it, he could go after some fish. It’s not like they could run away from him like the rabbit did. And he was so hungry. 

Wakko took only a few steps before he was in the water, trying to grab them like he had done the first morning they were out here. He swore he almost caught one before he felt a sharp tug and arms around him- a panicky and shrill voice calling his name.

“WAKKO-!” Yakko’s voice broke- it was raw. 

Wakko struggled- anger building- he had almost had it- he almost did- he was so close- 

“Wakko stop-! What do you think you’re doing?!” Yakko’s voice grated.

The younger brother didn’t seem to hear him- “Let me go!!! I almost had it!!!!”

Yakko carried him back to the shallows- though it wasn’t easy as the boy resisted- trying to pry himself away. Yakko reached the rocky shore. He set his brother down and Wakko glared at him with a fierce hatred- a look Yakko had never seen on his face- never at him.

Yakko shot the look back- but something about his face seemed close to crumbling at any moment. There wasn’t hate behind it- just fear. 

“Don’t ever do that again do you hear me?!?! You can’t jump into everything like that!!! ESPECIALLY WATER-!” he started. 

When Wakko had jumped into the stream behind him- Yakko swore his heart had ceased beating until he had wrapped him arms around his brother. His instinct just screaming at him to grab and yank Wakko from the stream. Though it was only just strong enough to push against the fabric of his slacks. It wouldn’t have even knocked Wakko over had he just stood in it. 

But that didn’t make a damn difference to Yakko’s anxiety.

Wakko’s fur began to bristle depicts being soaked. He could no longer stand it, a day of silence- and hours after- and the first thing he does is yell at him? After everything they went through- everything that happened- after dragging them across the mountains and forests-

After her.

Wakko stood firm, his face heating. “I WAS FINE! Why did you do that?!?”

“You KNOW why!!” Yakko yelled back.  
“I’m not letting you put yourself in danger again-!”

Wakko almost didn’t feel like he was really there- he seemed to watch the fight as if he was just the audience. But his body was on auto- letting out the mounted anger all at once. And Yakko was the decided target. 

After all, none of this would have happened had Yakko not suggested they leave the ranch.

None of it.

“It’s not like you cared before!!!” he retorted- his voice began to reverberate off the rocks- “You had us leave the ranch and- and- and you said everything would be FINE! That we’d GO HOME!!” 

Yakko could only yell back as tears broke, “I’m trying ok?!?! I’m trying to get us back! I’m trying to get us home!! But you have to listen- SO WHY CANT YOU TWO JUST LISTEN TO ME?!”

Wakko took everything he had in his body to retaliate- with as much venom as he could, he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

“DOT’S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!”

.....silence. 

Wakko returned to his body- suddenly he was himself again- and the weight of his words hit him. He opened his eyes and clamped his hands over his mouth. The look on Yakko’s face made his stomach turn. The anger had dissolved, finally released. But the damage was done.

Yakko had flinched back at Wakko’s words. His entire body tense and trembling. His eyes blanked out, and the tears pooled at the corners.

A second passed. For Wakko it felt like eternity. Yakko slowly spoke, his voice small. His body oddly stiffened and straight.

“You think I don’t know that...?”

Wakko shrank, letting his hands fall as he gaped at his brother’s answer.

“....I....I can’t....” Yakko struggled to continue. He had to pause and take a deep breath to ground himself. 

“....I still have to take care of you Wakko. I have to keep you safe.”

Wakko wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. How could he have said such horrible things- he didn’t mean them- not really. Not now that he could think. He was just tired- and hungry- and grieving. The wound festering even now....

But this wasn’t his brother’s fault.  
If anything- Wakko blamed himself. He was the one who fell behind. The one who froze when his baby sister fell. 

At least Yakko had tried....

Wakko’s eyes kept locked on his brother’s face, and he opened his mouth to apologize. But Yakko’s eyes suddenly shifted- no longer looking at him- but above him. His face went from the numb stare to a look of terror.

Wakko almost turned to look himself- but then Yakko’s voice stopped him, strained and hushed.

“Wakko- we have to run.”

Wakko cocked his head- completely confused. “Wha-?” he started.

Yakko jerked forward, grabbing his wrist and bolting down the stream path. 

“JUST RUN!”

Wakko didn’t have time to cry out in protest or confusion. He was about to yell after Yakko for yanking him yet again as he sprinted to keep up- but then he heard a roar from behind. His face paled as his head jerked back to see what they were running from.

A mountain lion. And it seemed just as hungry as he was.

Wakko couldn’t help but let out a scream as they sprinted out of the ravine, making a sharp turn to go uphill away from the beast.

Yakko’s mind raced- trying desperately to think of a way out of this. Anything to distract or slow the lion down. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to find where to run to. They couldn’t stop.

What exactly could he do? Talk it to death?

Yakko cursed himself- if only this was a skit. If he hadn’t been such a failure, he would have been able to toon his way out of this easily. Just a big mallet straight down on the lion’s head and he and Wakko would be safe.

But just like when Dot was taken by the river- nothing about this was funny. So they had nothing to work with. Just themselves.

Yakko kept his eyes forward, maneuvering through and over rock formations- eventually again reaching shrubbery as they went down another hill. He could hear the mountain lion give another roar behind them. Wakko kept looking back- but now he couldn’t see anything. He suddenly felt Yakko skid to a halt and turned to look at his brother- adrenaline still pumping through him. His eyes widened when he saw the reason they had stopped. 

They had reached a cliff side. Trapped.

Yakko panicked. “Crap- crapcrapcrap-“ he muttered. He started pacing, trying to see a way down. 

Wakko looked around the area, thinking maybe they’d be better off hiding in the rocks- but when he saw that there was little to nothing to shield them, he stared to Yakko. He couldn’t let this go unsaid.

“Yakko I-I’m sorry-! I didn’t mean what I said!” Wakko’s voice cracked. 

Yakko stopped and looked at him, panic still evident on his face. 

“W-Wak no- I’m not gonna let anything happen to you I swear it-“ He didn’t want to hear his brother try and excuse reality- Yakkko had let Dot die- but he wasn’t making the same mistake twice. Or at least he hoped to god he wasn’t. 

“Just- just let me think-!” Yakko was pulling from nothing- he couldn’t think. 

Oh god. They were going to die werent they? He was going to fail again.

Wakko wanted to say so much more, but the words caught in his throat. He wanted to spill every ounce of love he had for his brother right then and there- he couldn’t stand the look Yakko had on his face. Seeing him unravel in a panic and not knowing what to do.

He was going to say more- everything and anything he could before a bitter end. But he then stared up at the oddly placed rocks. His toon mind immediately translating it to something he was more than familiar with. 

A see-saw. Like on a playground.

See-saw. That was it. That could be a joke.

Wakko’s eyes lit up. Yakko remained stood in a panic- hands gripping the fur on his head as he strained himself to think of a way out. 

“Yakko- Yakko! I know what to do! I need you to trust me!” Wakko said, going up beside his brother.

Yakko looked at him again, confused.  
“Wh-what? What do you mean?”

Wakko explained as best he could talking fast, “You have to bring the lion over here Yakko- and make it get on there!” Wakko pointed to the lower side of a long slab of rock, propped against a boulder. Just like a see-saw. 

It took a moment before Yakko realized what his brother was thinking- his own brain turning to piece it together.

Then it dawned on him. 

“......You’re a genius Wakko.” he said- an actual look of hope on his face- but it quickly fell again. 

“But I can’t just leave you-“

Wakko shook his head- “We’re out of time- just give him a run around and I’ll wait right up there!” he said pointing at the upper rocks above the formation.

Yakko could hear the growls of the lion just beyond the hill they were on no doubt it was only a few steps from seeing them- it would have to work. 

“Fine- but stay still and hidden until I tell you!” he said, and with that he ran to set Wakko’s idea in motion.

Wakko quickly went behind the rock formation, keeping himself low as he climbed up the hill to reach the top of the rocks above the makeshift see-saw. He could hear Yakko taunting the cat to get its attention.

Yakko stood in plain sight of the lion- knowing that he’d have to get it away from Wakko so the younger could get in position. The lion spotted Yakko, a hissing growl escaping it as it stalked forward.

“Hey! Arnold Schwartz-kitty! Come and get me ya overgrown house cat!”  
Yakko pulled a face, literally, and then bolted in a toon fashion just as the lion roared and tried to pounce. 

Another chase ensued.

Wakko, now safely perched on the rocks above, braced himself for the next part. Once Yakko could give him the signal- he’d complete the gag. So he waited.  
And waited. Several minutes ticked by- and Wakko began to feel uneasy, his tail swishing anxiously.

A butterfly flitted around his face, attracted to the fake flower around his wrist. Wakko quickly shooed it away, his tongue sticking out.

Just then, Yakko made his way back, panting and exhausted. He slid down the dirt hill, and jogged to where he began- at the cliff with the see-saw right in front of him. 

“Get ready Wak- he’s right behind me.” he spoke, still gasping slightly from the run.

Wakko quickly nodded and prepped his arm to grab his mallet. The lion came over the hill, snarling with drooling teeth. It was pissed now. 

Yakko smirked, and he taunted it yet again. “What’s the matter big guy? Not enough exercise for you??”  
he stepped back. ‘Come on. Come forward.’ he added to himself. Just get on the slab.

He got his wish, the lion stepped forward- getting ready to pounce and tear Yakko to shreds. It was on the tip of the see-saw. Just another step. Just one more.

There! 

“Now Wakko! Do it!!”

Wakko jolted, as fast as a whip- he jumped down and swung his mallet out from behind him, striking the raised opposite end of the stone slab.  
It hit perfectly. The lion didn’t even have time to react before it found itself launched into the air off the cliff with a yowl. Falling straight towards the water below. 

Yakko couldn’t help but whistle as his eyes followed the lion flying into the air and over. Wakko jumped down beside him, mallet already vanished. They each heard a loud splash. Wakko gave a small cheer as he ran the the cliff side to see what had become of their stalker, Yakko followed behind him.

They watched as the lion crawled pathetically out of the stream below, shaking itself off and fleeing. 

Yakko and Wakko‘a mouths grew into grins at the sight. When they turned to each other, relief catching up with them, they laughed. Actual laughter. It was loud enough to echo.

~~~~

Dot’s ears perked, she had managed to get out of the large bed and was poking around the room, trying to exercise her still wobbly legs. 

But then she had heard it.

Her head snapped to the window showing the outside. 

Because she could have sworn on her own life that she heard distant, but familiar laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This chapter was difficult to write- but I think I did ok! I hope you enjoyed the peril that ensued. (And the angst.)
> 
> I’m sure you can guess what comes next- but will Dot be able to leave and find them? 
> 
> Who knows. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for your support comments and kudos! (They really motivate me to keep going! I love reading what you have to say)


	9. Her Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin goes to talk with someone to help Dot.
> 
> But after what she heard- there’s no way Dot Warner can wait another moment.

Erin arrived at the ranger station in the mid afternoon- despite leaving his home in the early morning. He really did live far into the forest....at least his house guest was getting plenty of time to rest. He parked his vehicle and stepped out onto the dirt lot beneath the watch tower.

The old painter let out a sigh as his eyes traveled up the stairs he’d need to climb. They really ought to build a lift or something for these things.

‘I’m too old for this’ he thought as he climbed. Hopefully his nephew would be able to come back with him. He was really the only person Erin kept in contact with regularly nowadays.

Once Erin reached the top, and after giving himself a few minutes to breath, he knocked on the door with a heavy hand.  
“Alex? You in there??”

The door soon opened, and a man in his mid 30’s wearing a ranger uniform answered. He looked flustered, the station behind him a bit of a mess, and his partner was on the radio, trying to calm someone.

“Erin?? What on earth are you doing here?” he asked. “This isn’t the best time-“

“Sorry for the drop in- but I need your help.” Erin answered, frowning. “I found someone out in the forest- and I’m not sure what to do.”

Alex opened the door further, eyes widening, “It wasn’t a little girl was it?? Because there’s one missing right now”

Erin’s eyes lit, “W-well sort of- a toon girl??”

Alex’s face fell, “No- a human girl- why would a toon be out here???”

“You tell me- because that’s what I found- and she needs help” Erin said. His heart clenched for the human girl- but he had a mission here.

Alex let out a tired sigh, “I can’t leave right now Erin- The station didn’t even get anything about a missing toon. Or at least I don’t think we did.”

“Alex.” his partner’s voice came from her desk, ending her call. She reached for the printer next to her and pulled a flyer out.

“The toon wouldn’t happen to be wearing a pink skirt and a flower band huh?” She asked, turning in her chair.

Erin came into the station room past Alex, walking over to the her and taking the flyer quickly.

“This is her! This is the toon I found!” Erin was so relieved- he’d be able to go home with good news for her. But immediately his heart dropped. His toon wasn’t the only one on the flyer. She had two brothers on either side of her in the picture, and he hadn’t found them.

She had been alone.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner....

Huh. Like the actual Warner Bros.?

“I have to get back home right away- I haven’t found these other two. She was all alone” Erin said, worry building.

Alex came up behind him, looking at the flyer. “Runaways? ...... Think their studio did them wrong?”

“She was half drowned in a creek.” Erin stated, his voice grim. “I’m gonna call these people myself and get to the bottom of this- but first I have to get back to Dot- and I need you to help me find her brothers.”

Alex just nodded, turning to his partner and telling her to call the number on the flyer. Erin thanked them both, and as fast as possible he made his way back to his truck.

Dot wouldn’t have to do this on her own. He would do everything he could.

~~~~

When Dot heard the laughter in the distance- she scrambled for the door and opened it, stepping outside and straining to hear it again.

Had that been....?

It must have. She could feel it.

She knew she had to leave right then- while she still had the direction it came from. But, she paused. She thought of Erin. She wouldn’t be able to say goodbye...or even thank him for what he had done for her. Dot turned back and went inside in a hurry. She knew what she needed to do. She would write a note for him- just something to let him know she was leaving- and to thank him.

Her hands shook with mounting adrenaline as she wrote. She left the note on his desk and burst back through the front door- slamming it shut behind her. It didn’t matter if her legs and lungs burned. Or if she wasn’t able to run very fast at first. She was going to find them.

‘Come on guys!’ She begged in her mind, her legs going as fast as they could.

‘Please be close!’

Dot had to find them. She just had to.

~~~~

Yakko and Wakko had made their way off the cliffs, and were now back on their path, still relieved from their victory. Wakko had even opted to skip a little as they walked along. They had stood laughing on the cliff for small while, taunting and joking about their poor “special friend”.

Eventually, Wakko had leaned forward with a choked laugh, hugging his brother tight- but the laugh turned into sobs as he started to apologize once again for the fight they had. He buried his face in Yakko’s chest as he did so. Saying he was sorry over and over again.

Yakko had rubbed his back, returning the hug and squeezing him close.

He didn’t blame him at all...

Now, they were approaching another valley, with a sea of gold grass. They weren’t exactly hooting and hollering, but they each had smiles on their faces. Albeit small ones. Wakko’s skip slowed down to a walk when he stepped into the gold blades. He absently stroked the flower on his wrist, taking a petal between his gloved fingers and picking at it. Despite feeling lighter........this would never feel normal to him. A piece of the puzzle always out of place. Always hurting.

Yakko noticed him eventually stop, and he came up beside the younger, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt his chest ache upon seeing him fidget with her flower.

“Wakko....? You gonna be alright...?” he asked gently. Yakko’s face grimaced and thankfully he knew Wakko wasn’t looking at him.

‘Stupid question’ he replied to himself, in his own mind. Thankfully, his attention returned as he felt his brother shift under his hand.

Wakko sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. “Y-yeah.....I just.........I wish she was here. She would have loved that.” came his reply.

Yakko smiled sadly, his own eyes blinking with tears.

“I know heh.....she would have been so impressed by the gag you came up with.” he replied, wiping his eyes.

Wakko gave a small wavering smile.  
“You think so...?” he asked.

Yakko nodded, pulling him into a side hug.  
“Absolutely.”

They stood like that for a moment, letting the sun warm their fur.

It would never feel right to Yakko. His empty arm. That missing piece would always leave a glaring, gaping, unsightly hole in the picture. The Warner brothers without their Warner sister.

Yakko took in a hitched breath.  
The guilt would never leave him either. It would eat at him for the rest of eternity. He’d always have nightmares of reaching out to her....never to grab on in time.

But for Wakko, he’d live through it. Yakko would force himself through hell and back for him, if that’s what he needed. With that resolve, Yakko sighed and rubbed Wakko’s arm, gently nudging him forward.

“Come on baby bro. We still need to find a place to rest and get you a meal.” He said, walking ahead.

He added the next part softly.

“Don’t lose her flower ok?”

Wakko nodded, wiping his eyes again. He’d never part with it. He trotted up next to his brother, taking his hand. A small smile appeared on his face and his tongue stuck out of the corner.

Neither brother heard or noticed who was just across the valley behind them, panting near the tree line and climbing over a small hill of dirt and rocks.

Dot leaned over with her hands on her knees, having ran quite a distance. She tried catching her breath. She just let the feeling carry her legs, praying her instincts were right. The valley was wide and open, with a surprisingly warm breeze blowing.

Once she could, she straightened and let her eyes scan as far as possible. Her eyes caught in front of her. She stiffened, because she saw them- or at least she thought she did. A bright red cap shown in the gold grass and a tall figure was beside it.

Please. Universe. God. Whatever.

Please let that be them.

Dot gulped in as much air as she could, and called out into the wind loudly. Her eyes stung with tears.

“GUYS!”

The Warner brothers both froze on the spot. Neither believing what they just heard. There was no way. No way that was real. That voice wasn’t real. It wasn’t her.

Hesitantly, Wakko turned first. trying to see where the call came from- he squeezed Yakko’s hand tightly. He couldn’t be sure.....but there was a small figure in the distance. Standing on a hill.  
Wakko took in a sharp breath.

It was impossible. Yakko didn’t want to turn- he didn’t want to give any indication that he hoped with all his being that it was her. ‘You’re losing it.....’ the voice in his head said bitterly.

But then Wakko tugged at his hand, and Yakko heard his brother say her name, barely a whisper.

“Dot???”

Yakko had to look now. He grit his teeth and he turned around to face whatever Wakko saw. He felt his head and vision spin when his eyes landed on the figure. She was there. Far away. But there.

“Angelina...?” Yakko’s voice cracked.

Seeing them freeze and turn to her was all Dot needed to see before she bolted forward. She called out again, a joyous sob in her voice.

“GUYS!”

For a moment, time stopped, and the two brothers didn’t know how to move- but in an instant they were sprinting to their baby sister, crying joyously for her. Hearts pounding. Yakko couldn’t believe it- and he wouldn’t until she was back in his arms. They both called back to her, their voice shrill and desperate.

“ANGELINA!!”

Dot didn’t think she’d ever run this fast again, and she kept crying for them- their voices were the best sounds in the whole universe.

Her boys.

“My boys! My boys!!!!” Tears streaked, she was so happy and so close- she reached her arms forward.

Wakko sobbed her name as he crashed into her first- his arms outstretched and wrapping around her. Yakko was only a split second behind him- and he grabbed both of them into a tight hug. The force toppled them all to the ground- and they clung to each other. Rejoicing.

Dot sobbed their names in return, her tail wagging furiously. She nuzzled her face against them hard and clung to the fur and sweater on their backs.

“Yakko- Wakko!” She kept sobbing.

Finally. She was back where she belonged.

Yakko hugged them both as tight as he could, his own tail thumping hard against the ground. She was here. She was back. He could see and feel and hear her. She was real. She was alive. He sobbed her name again, planting a kiss on her head.

“Angelina- Dot- y- you’re ok!” he had to repeat it out loud for himself several times as they embraced. A small part of him thinking this was only a dream.

Wakko clung to her- crying into her shoulder.

“I-I thought we’d never- never see you again!” he said through his own tears.  
“I can’t believe it- you’re alive!”

Dot gave a teary laugh, leaning her head against his, closing her eyes.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy silly” She said, sniffling.

Yakko felt his chest tighten. This whole time she had been alive...and he’d left her for dead. A fresh sob came out as he started to ramble. How could he do that?

“I’m so sorry Dot- I’m so sorry I didn’t grab you in time- I’m sorry we left I’m so sorry I’m sorry- I’ll never leave you again I swear- please forgive me-“  
Yakko stumbled over his words, it didn’t help that he was speaking through tears and heaving breaths. He let his head rest against hers and pulled her and Wakko closer and tighter, if it was even possible.

Dot leaned herself against him next, rubbing her cheek in his fur.

“It’s ok Yakko. It wasn’t your fault. I’m alright- I’m right here.” She smiled, her sobs now just tears of joy.

Then she winced a little, though her smile only faltered a tiny bit. She attempted to pull back from her brothers. They didn’t loosen.

“You guys- I can’t breathe.” She chuckled.

“Don’t care.” Came their voices in unison. Wakko and Yakko had their eyes shut tightly, their heads on either side of hers in the group hug.

Dot chuckled again, she leaned into them, closing her eyes in bliss.

It took them several minutes before they finally allowed their arms to release one another. They each sat back, Yakko on his knees with Wakko beside him and Dot sitting across from them both cross legged.

Wakko smiled wide, wiping his eyes. He still couldn’t believe who he was seeing in front of him. Dot perked when she saw what was on his wrist.

“You found my flower!” She said happily.

Wakko nodded, holding it up “Y-yeah- I.....I found it after....after....” his eyes teared again as he lost the urge to finish.

Dot only smiled sweetly, reaching forward and squeezing his hand.

“Thanks Wak. You know I can’t be right without my signature item.”

Wakko just nodded again- tears still coming. Dot wiped them away as he shakily untied the hairband from his wrist and handed it to her carefully. She accepted it, and promptly tied her ears back. She smiled brightly back at them when she was done.

Oh thank goodness. The universe really was aligned again.

Yakko’s mouth was in a shaky smile, he hadn’t known he could cry so much again after thinking she was gone- but he had. He tried to burn the image in his mind, of her back and alive again. Seeing that she was truly fine, with her flower back in its rightful place, his mind began bubbling with questions. He wanted to ask everything- and yet his words caught in his throat.

“What....how....how did you...?” He trailed off- maybe he should just let it be. Who cares how? It was. And it is.

But Dot wasn’t reserved- she happily explained how she felt like she had been put through a washing machine on the highest setting with a spin cycle. To which her brothers only half laughed. Then she continued on to explain that she didn’t really remember much past the waterfall.

“I fell down- it was really cold and it hurt and...well I don’t know after that...” she trailed off upon seeing her brothers reactions. She perked herself up with a reassuring smile and continued,

“But then I woke up, and I was with an old man who lives alone out here in the woods.”

Yakko and Wakko both tensed at that. They stared at her, contemplating if they’d have to murder someone.

Dot quickly added on, letting her eyes roll, “Not like that! He was really nice- and he fed me breakfast. His name was Erin.”

Yakko sighed in relief- whoever this Erin was- he owed him his sister’s life- and once they were home he’d make sure that Erin would get what he was deserved. And even more, if Yakko could help it.

Wakko’s tail wagged listening to his sister- but then his face fell, and he clutched his stomach.

“What did he feed you?” He asked. Pitifully staring at her.

Dot answered with a sigh, blissfully recalling her meal from that morning, “Eggs and cheese.”

Wakko whined. That was so unfair. He wanted eggs and cheese. He didn’t even like eggs. But he’d eat an entire farm’s worth right then if he could.

Yakko moved to stand at this, roughly rubbing his arm across his eyes. His legs wobbled a bit, his mind still reeled from the reunion. Once standing he then helped them both up from the grass. He still needed to get Wakko something to eat- and now that Dot was back, safe and sound, it was the only thing he’d have to have on his mind.

“Come on sibs- we need to keep going now.” He smiled, blinking back the last of his tears. The two younger Warner’s smiled back at him, holding hands.

Oh what a beautiful sight.

Yakko couldn’t keep himself from pulling them in for another hug- and they returned it tightly. Dot even let herself purr and Wakko’s tail wagged.

“I love you both so so so so much....” he whispered.

“We love you too” Dot answered. Wakko nodded against them both, agreeing.  
They didn’t usually say I love you out loud. But right then, it felt necessary.

They stayed that way for another few minutes- eventually, again, they slowly released one another from the embrace..

As they started heading forward, Yakko walked between both his younger sibs. No more holes. No empty arms. All three were holding hands. Yakko never wanted to let go of them again.

After only a minute or so, Wakko leaned forward to look at his sister on the other side of the eldest.

“Can you fish for us Dot?” He asked, grinning lopsided. He honestly had barely noticed his hunger over the joy he felt before- only feeling it again when Dot had mentioned her breakfast. Now though- he allowed himself to indulge.

Dot laughed turning to him, “You’re hopeless Wak you know that? But yeah, let’s go fishing again- maybe this time you’ll actually catch one!”

He didn’t mind the teasing- he relished it. Wakko cheered bouncing next to Yakko, “Yay!! Fish fish fish fish!”

Yakko piped in, a small smirk on his face, “Yeah sure fish sounds great- but only after I get both of you in life jackets.”

He was only half teasing, a part of him was 100% serious.

The youngest Warner’s groaned at him- but their complaints eventually rolled into laughter. Yakko’s laugh wasn’t far behind theirs.

And they kept laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh. Many tears and much fluff. The Warner’s are finally back together. Dot is back from the dead and the relief is abound. 
> 
> But their journey is far from over ;)


	10. Determination and Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin returns to an empty Cabin. Scratchy gets a call. And the Warner’s enjoy a little downtime with each other.

Returning home, finally, Erin quickly made his way back inside his cabin, flyer in hand.

He couldn’t wait to tell Dot she and her brothers were going to be ok- that he’d help them in any way he could. He opened the door and called her name, only to be met with silence and an empty bed.

Erin’s eyes widened, he called out again.

“Dot? Little Lady?”

Nothing. 

Not good.

Erin panicked, searching. He started going through the cabin, trying find any feasible hiding spots. Surely she wouldn’t have- he was coming back! She couldn’t have left. And what about her bothers?? She had refused to leave with him- why would she leave the cabin on her own?

Unless. She had found them somehow?

That was impossible- and even if it wasn’t, they should have all come inside- if they stumbled upon their sister and she had just invited them in, then he could have saved all three! So why-?

Erin paused his racing thoughts. There was a note on his desk with a pencil beside it. He stopped and quickly walked over, taking the paper in his free hand to read.

‘I have to go now Erin. Thank you for everything.’

Signed, Dot Warner.

Erin grit his teeth as he reached up to wipe his brow, the cabin suddenly much hotter. This wasn’t good- and with Alex on his way....what would he be able to do now?

He held up the flyer in his other hand- which he had already crumpled in a tight fist while searching for his guest.  
Seems he’d have to make that call sooner than he had thought.

~~~~

Dr.Scratchansniff wanted to scream again.

At this point, it was the only state his mind seemed to function in. The waiting was unbearable. After two days of nothing said, he was losing his mind on the lack of progress. It seemed with every second that passed, his blood pressure reached a new level of high as he paced his office in circles. All he was wanted was for the damn phone to ring. 

Nora hadn’t been very helpful after their confrontation. He had hovered around her office demanding to know every time her phone rang to the point where she hadn’t been able to work- and she dismissed him to his own office with the promise of forwarding anything that wasn’t a meeting to his phone instead. 

‘Fantastic.’ Otto had spat bitterly in his head as he stormed back to his building.

Not that it had stopped him from calling her over and over again at first- but she quickly ended his helicopter attitude with a snappy answer during his twentieth call over the span of the day.

“Dr.Scratchansniff- I swear to god- you’re clogging up my feed so much that even if I DID get a call it wouldn’t come through- so will you PLEASE just let me work???” She had barked.

Otto finally relented the calls then. He didn’t want there to be any chance an actual important call wouldn’t come through- and Nora did say she’d forward anyone who offered a tip to him. He took his mobile out of his pocket and checked for any missed texts or calls- despite having the ringer on it’s highest setting. There was no way he’d miss anything, but he still checked. He huffed in frustration, shoving the device back in his pant pocket when his screen only displayed his usual background.

Part of him also questioned why the handlers hadn’t been very responsive since their mission started.

He almost wanted to call Nora again- but then, blessedly-

His office phone rang. 

It barely had time to finish its first ring before he was at his desk and picking the phone up with a rushed greeting- 

“Zis is Dr.Scratchansniff! Have you found zem?!” he blurted out. 

.....a hesitant voice responded- belonging to a man. 

“Yes uh...hello? Doctor? My name is Erin and I saw your flyer for the missing toon kids- I. Uh. Well I was told I’d better talk to you.”

Otto’s heart leapt into his throat. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he spoke again. All the questions bursting in his mind- but he had to keep it select. 

“J-Ja. Vat can you tell me? Did you find them? Are zey vith you????”

Erin let himself sigh at this. He didn’t have to say it- his reaction said enough for the psychiatrist. Otto felt the hope drain again- his entire form falling into a slump. 

“Zen what is ze point of your call?!” he asked with a snap, the frustration returning. 

Erin cleared his throat, “I’m calling because I know I had one of them at my house not too long ago- but she left-“

“Vat????” His voice went shrill. Dot, she had been found- and now she was gone again- could nobody do anything right by these kids?!

“Vat happened?! I need you to tell me everyzing you know!”

Erin’s voice held a different tone now- almost protective. “Goes both ways here- I didn’t exactly find her in a field of flowers ok??? The flyer says runaways but I don’t buy it entirely-“

Scratchansniff was taken back by the sudden shift. Runaways wasn’t entirely false- but he wondered how certain people would react to it. He’d need to lecture Nora on it later.

“I can’t speak for zis studio- not it’s entirety- but you can be guaranteed that I vant these kidses safe and back home.”

Erin paused on the other line. Holding Dot’s note to him. He didn’t like this at all. Why couldn’t she have waited- or just come back? He didn’t like having to involve the people who caused her to be in the state she had been in.

“.....I do too. I already have the rangers searching- hopefully they’re still close....I mean how far could they have gotten?” he asked, more to keep his own spirits up. 

Otto scoffed a little, “You’d be surprised. Zey’re toons after all.”

Erin frowned, “Yeah. Right.” 

Otto paused before speaking again, “Vat did you say your name vas again....?”

Erin replied, giving his full name.

Otto nodded to himself and continued. “Alright Erin. You tell me vat you know and I vill try to answer you as best I can. But first I need to make another call- and vill you please give me your address?”

“.......Sure. Seems we have an understanding.” Erin replied.

Otto felt a newfound determination. Once Erin was squared away he’d take this straight to Nora again- meetings be damned. He knew she had the persuasion skills to pull anything off if she growled enough. And she owed him big time for this. Keeping his mouth shut for the company was not easy- and with Erin being another involved- Nora would have to consider the urgency. He’d drag her kicking and screaming if necessary- but they had to see this through in person. 

Scratchy was going to bring these kids home if it was the last thing he did.

~~~~

“OW! Ow ow ow ow OW oWWWW!” 

Wakko let out a whimpering cry- like that of a hurt dog. Shrill and loud, as he stumbled back upright within the creek he and his siblings had settled beside for fishing.

A crawfish pinched the tip if his nose mercilessly- irritated at the rude disturbance of Wakko shoving his face into the water to snap at fish. 

Wakko whined, flapping his hands at first before prying it off- stretching his face out and having it snap back. He heard his brother and sister struggle to breath between laughter. They had chosen to stay by the fire while they waited on dinner to finish cooking.

The middle warner tossed the crawfish back into the stream, pouting.

“It’s not funnyyyyyy.” He said, rubbing the spot on his nose. It was funny though- and after a minute, he tried to hide the fact he was smiling.

Yakko covered his mouth to try and quell his giggles. Finding Dot alive had lifted an entire world’s weight off of him- even in the last two hours. He did insist on keeping them all very close however- and he made them stick by a shallow part of the stream to fish. Not that Dot and Wakko complained- Wakko didn’t want to dwell on the emotional turmoil the last two days had been- and Dot didn’t ask them to elaborate for her.

Thank god. 

Dot laughed openly- his beautifully annoying baby sister pointed and laughed when he stood up from the stream- which only reached up to his knees- the crawfish dangling as he flapped his hands. She wiped her eyes of the tears as she calmed her shaking shoulders.

“Th-that was perfection!” She said in a fit of giggles.

Wakko stepped out of the stream and shook himself off, ringing his hat out with his hands. 

Yakko let a few more chuckles escape before he took a breath and turned to his brother from where he sat. 

“Come on baby bro, I think the fish is done cooking!” he waved for him to come sit down- and Wakko was there in an instant, mouth watering and eyes big and shiny. He plopped down between them and bounced in his spot.

Yakko reached to hand him the biggest fish on its stick- and quickly found his arm was already swallowed to its elbow- Wakko had taken it all in one gulp. The younger pulled back from his arm like a lollipop, licking his lips and leaving Yakko’s arm a wet drooly mess.

“Ewwwww disgusting!” Dot cringed beside them, holding her own fish close.

Yakko made a face and whipped his arm to fling the excess drool off. 

“Classy. Brother mine.” he said as he did so, a sour look on his face.

Wakko burped in response, the stick returning and falling to the ground. Dot had to turn her body away entirely to eat her own fish. She audibly groaned in annoyance.

“Consider it pay back for laughing at me earlier.” Wakko replied, smiling with his tongue back out.

Yakko picked up the smallest fish, his brow furrowed in a false annoyance. Then with mischief as a smirk crept on his face.

“So where’s Dot’s drool bath then??” He asked.

Dot tensed with a shiver. Yakko had to keep himself from snickering at the sight of her back bristling like a cat. Her fur and tail stood up on end as she whipped back around with a snap and a glare that could kill.

“Don’t you dare!” she cried, threateningly pointing her stick at them.

Wakko shrugged nonchalantly, letting his hands come up.

“She gets a pass after coming back.” 

For a second, they fell silent. Wakko looked between his two siblings, suddenly wary of what he had brought up. But it didn’t last longer than a beat- and Yakko, surprisingly, leaned back with his fish half eaten and eyes closed.

“Yeah- I guess cheating death is a pretty big feat to accomplish right?” his voice unwavering. “She deserves a break.”

Dot perked at the familiar attitude- letting herself chuckle smugly.

“Yeah- and you know- you two outta be waiting on me hand and foot after I crawled back to you!” she leaned back on her free arm, finishing the last of her fish. 

Yakko came back leaning forward and his hands together, “Ahhh nice try sister sib- but I’m gonna need you to stay self reliant on this little vacation. Where’s that stubborn can do attitude?” 

Dot returned, flicking the stick away. 

“Can do attitude is still here- she just wants what’s owed to her after enduring the spin cycle from hell.” 

Wakko listened contently as they continued going back and forth with quips and snaps. Banter he was well used to. It felt so good to hear it. He leaned back in his spot, watching the fire and letting the noise of his sibs drown out of focus. 

He was glad his comment hadn’t sent anyone into a spiral- and really he couldn’t wait to get to a point where those awful feelings were nothing but a faded speck in his mind.

Which wouldn’t be long at all.  
He hoped.

~~~~

The night came quickly, and with their bellies full and bodies exhausted, the warner siblings opted to pile together by their fire. The smaller siblings curled up on top of their big brother, who’s arms wrapped around both of them. 

Wakko had his head on Yakko’s chest, propped on his arm, while Dot cuddled up under Yakko’s chin on the other side. Dot had reached down, and Wakko gripped her hand to his cheek.

Yakko lay still, staring up at the night sky.

The quietness allowed his mind to run over the events that had unfolded- all somehow within an entire day. It was well over a week’s worth of emotional exhaustion. This morning his sister had been dead, the afternoon his brother had hated him, a freaking cougar tried to eat them- and by the evening, Dot-by some sheer blessed miracle- had come back from being dead.

Scratch a week. That had been a year’s worth of stress on him. 

Yakko gripped his siblings tighter.  
Because it wasn’t over. He still had to figure out where they were going next. 

But there were so many what if’s in his head now. The voices asking over and over about what he would do if miracles didn’t happen again for them.

Dot stirred- having not been quite asleep yet. She could feel her brother tensing beneath her, and his tightened grip on her made her eyes blink open. Wakko’s ear tip twitched, as he wasn’t asleep either- and he had listened to Yakko’s heart beat faster over the last minute.

“Yakko...?” Dot asked quietly.

.....

“Yes Dot?” he replied. Why was his voice hoarse. Curse this damn permanent puberty thing.

Dot kept herself quiet, her worry growing for him. She wished she could switch roles with him during times like this. 

She wished she could be the bigger sibling.

“....are you ok...?” she knew he’d lie about it. But she would ask nonetheless.

Wakko nuzzled his face into his brother’s warm fur. Silently letting him know he was also waiting on an answer. 

Yakko breathed a sigh, careful to put on a brave facade.

“I’m fine sibs....just tired. How about we get some shut eye yeah? Tomorrow’s another day.” he didn’t want them to worry any more.

Dot just nodded, nuzzling closer. She purred against him, her tail twitching in a tired wag.

Wakko joined in with her, his own tail lazily thumping against the dirt.

Yakko couldn’t help but glance down at them with a warm smile. He truly was the luckiest big brother in the world. He started purring with them, closing his eyes....and then began humming a familiar tune.

~ There is only one of you...

That makes you special....

You stand out among all other things it’s true....

Yes the universe is large and whoever is in charge...

Made lots of things but only one of you....~

All three drifted into a peaceful sleep, purring all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I am not dead! 
> 
> Apologies for the break you guys, if you’ve been on my tumblr you know what’s going on. For those that don’t thank you for your patience! College life is stressful. 
> 
> As always I appreciate every single one of you for reading my silly fanfic- thank you for your likes comments and kudos. It means the world to me!


	11. A tag team. A little trauma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratchy and Nora meet with Erin and Alex.  
> Dot gets too close to an edge.

Nora sunk into the passenger side of Scratchy’s vehicle, her face completely soured. The road was considerably bumpy. She clung to the seat and felt like she was going to be sick. This was not how she wanted to spend her vacation days. As if being stuck in the mountains wasn’t bad enough- she’d also get to go back to the studio with about oh- 10 rescheduled meetings- all important. All crucial for the company. All needing to be completed ASAP.

She let another groan and sigh escape.  
Otto frowned as they hit another large bump and Nora let small cry escape as her nails dug into the seat.

“Vhining von’t help you know.” he said. He wasn’t in the mood for her to be upset. After talking with her about the flyer and what had been on it- as well as her lack of actual help afterward- she wasn’t in a position with him to complain.  
In fact, he was purposefully driving a little fast to make these bumps worse.

“I understand this whole thing is frustrating doctor- but-“ Nora cut off.

Another large bump.

Nora plopped back into the seat after being launched into the air slightly- she huffed and adjusted her glasses. “It’s not my fault they ran off!”

Scratchy frowned even more. “It’s not about who’s vault it is anymore- it’s about being responsible for zeir safe return!”

She rolled her eyes at that, adjusting her position again in the seat so that she was straighter. Right, right. As the company CEO she was responsible for all the toons employed...but that didn’t have to include a whole camping trip did it?

And this Erin guy....what good would talking to him do? They were still at square one as far as Nora was concerned- and surely all they’d need to do is alert the handlers-

Well. That had been another thing entirely with Otto. He voiced his new concern that they didn’t actually have the Warner’s best interests at heart- that they may take advantage of the situation somehow.

Which was ridiculous. Nora would never be so careless. Sure they were hard hearted and intense- but she only meant for them to be a reality check if the Warner’s ever got too comfortable with Ralph’s....typical demeanor. He meant well- but man he was a pushover when it came down to it.

She pinched the brim of her nose and massaged the area- a migraine was just tickling the surface of her frontal lobe when the car jerked to a stop. This time Nora felt her back pop from the jostle.

Nora groaned again, sitting up and prepping to yell at her chauffeur- but he cut her off with a curt “Ve’re here.” And then he was out of the car.

Nora quickly smoothed her hair back with an annoyed sigh. She unbuckled herself, and looked out of the front window. “If that man wasn’t a legacy employee-“ she muttered.

She then took in the two men waiting on them- one very old and the other significantly less so, and in a ranger uniform. Scratchy was already speaking to them. Nora quickly exited the car and joined them- only able to receive and give brief nods as greetings.

Erin glared at her up and down. Scratchy finished his initial intro to the ranger, “And zis is our company CEO, Miss Nora Rita Norita.” He gave a small nod in her direction.

“Miss Norita, zis is Erin and Alex.” He continued.

Nora eyed the men and realized pleasantries were out the window.  
“I’ll be straight to the point. I hear you were able to find one of our missing toons?”

Erin just glared. Alex spoke up beside him.

“Yes- but you already know she isn’t here anymore....”

Nora rolled her eyes, “Obviously-“

Scratchy interrupted, “Have you made search parties yet?” his face twisted with worry- and Erin’s brow raised as it did so.

Alex sighed tiredly, “Well we would have- but nearly all hands are looking for a missing girl- and you know a human has less of a chance out here than a toon does.”

Scratchy glared at that- “Vell zat shouldn’t matter! Zey are still all children!”

Alex only gave him a grim expression-  
“Regardless....I can’t change that- we aren’t exactly the FBI out here...”

Scratchy grimaced, placing a hand to the side of his head, “Vell. I suppose zat is vhy ve came. Ve’re looking ourselves.”

Alex gaped a bit and Nora’s eye twitched as she glanced over at the P-Psychiatrist.  
This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Wait a second I’m not sure you can-“ Alex began- but Erin stepped forward to Scratchy, rolling up paint stained sleeves.

“Sounds good to me. we don’t have to trek it the whole time- I have my car and you brought yours-“

Scratchy added on, “Vith your friends help- ve could navigate the back roads-“

Erin nodded “We’ll need a map- GPS is moot out here- I know this area pretty well- but they could be out of my range.”

“It’s a start though- and they have to rest at some point-“ Scratchy replied.

Nora watched the two as they discussed the plan- building off one another quickly. She didn’t like how involved this was becoming- she couldn’t be held liable for extra hands not in her employ. She stepped forward shaking her head and hands in protest.

“Hold up hold up! Just wait a second here- Otto- I agreed to come out and meet the man- and to check in on our team-“

Both Erin and Scratchy shot her glares. Nora- while not one to back down- shut her mouth.

Scratchy gestured around the area.

“Vell? You gave ze team notice ja? I don’t see zem here investigating anyzing. Ze won’t answer me- and I don’t zink you’ve even bothered to personally call zem.”

Nora’s grit her teeth, but lowered her gaze. She hadn’t spoken with them....directly. Just as he said. And no one else seemed to be actually doing anything. At this rate- word was going to get out and there’d be hell to pay of the Warner’s didn’t turn up fast.

Erin tapped his finger quickly on his crossed arms, growing impatient. Scratchy shared the same sentiment as he waited for Nora to respond.

Nora let out a very loud and exaggerated groan “BAH. Fine! Fine fine fine! Have it your way- but I’m NOT hiking in these heels do you hear me?”

Alex finally spoke, “Erin come on- you can’t be serious about this- hiking to god knows where- I mean she could still be separated from her brothers too-“

Erin wasn’t up for much more banter as he quickly cut him off.

“All the more reason to stope standing with our mouths gabbin eh? Now get in the car already.” Erin turned on his heel and back to his cabin for what was needed.

Nora’s migraine was now coming full force. She looked over at Alex, who she had decided seemed to be the most sane out of the three men. Alex was noticeably irritated, but he didn’t protest further.  
He mumbled about needing to alert his colleagues over what was happening as he walked over to the other car.

“Best get on with it then.” He said for Scratchy and Nora to hear. Erin was already walking back, with rolled up maps in his hand.

‘I hope to god this doesn’t last much longer otherwise I’m gonna lose my mind.’ Nora turned and went to the car.

Scratchy followed, his own mind whirling- but one thing remained clear.

‘Just a little longer kidses....’

~~~~

Waking up had gone considerably better this morning compared to the yesterday, that was for sure and certain. Yakko watched as Dot and Wakko ran ahead of him, as energetic as when they first arrived back at the ranch. They had even managed to summon cream pies to chuck at each other.

Things were fun again. At least for them.

Hopefully it stayed that way.

The Warners had left the valley they had slept in and were now in more forest. It was a nice change in scenery- but it also meant a lot of steep hills and exposed roots to trip on. The paths they took were also uneven as different levels of earth formed the further they walked.

Yakko didn’t like having to think about that- in the beginning, he felt pretty carefree- but now he found himself hyper focused on what could go wrong. It was a good thing his sibs helped him to sleep last night.... the emotional exhaustion probably assisted that as well.

Who knows how tonight would go.

For now, Yakko tried to keep himself in the moment as he listened to his siblings laugh loudly. Wakko and Dot maneuvered over the roots with ease- ducking between them and up around trees as well as over the boulders that stuck out from the ground. They ran above him now, on a higher part of the hillside.

“Hey sibs- don’t go too ahead of me got it!” he called out, he heard a chorused and slightly annoyed,

“Yeeees Yakko!” from both their voices.

They didn’t bother to turn around and look at him, managing to climb up a small hill in the trees. Despite what they had just agreed to, Yakko watched them disappear over it. He felt a knot twist- and he turned his walk into a run to catch up with them.

“Sibs! What did I just say?!” Yakko felt his heart leap and the knot tighten.

He was at the top of the hill faster than he realized, and he looked around, only to not see his siblings anywhere- at least not until the popped up from behind the trees tacking him on either side. He couldn’t help but bristle and cry out as they did.

Dot laughed at his reaction, grinning, “Yakko come on! Loosen up a bit, you’ve been brooding like some angsty teenager all day.”

Wakko nodded, adding on to Dot’s observation, “Right! And you know that isn’t part of our scripts.”

Dot snickered, “Yeah and I for one don’t want to see you with some one sided fringe hairdo.”

Yakko looked between them both and let himself laugh at their comments- but he felt himself wish immensely that they weren’t so observant.

“Ahh come on baby sibs- I’m not that bad- its just all this walking you know?” he chuckled, then smirked at Dot.

“And for that comment- I’m growing out my hair poof when we’re home.”

Dot grimaced, “Please noooo...” she asked, the image of some bad emo edit Yakko flashing in her mind.

Yakko laughed, ruffling her ears and hair.“Weeeeeeeeell....I’ll keep thinking about it- but we better keep going. And please don’t give me any more heart attacks ok?”

Dot and Wakko nodded in unison, letting him go and taking off once again down the hillside, jumping boulders. Not exactly a promise, but Yakko would take it.

~~~~

Dot now had the lead on her brothers and she marched ahead with confidence. They had all walked for another hour or so, Wakko eventually getting tired and staying beside Yakko. Only until his energy picked up again. Dot still had a skip in her step, and she chided back behind toward her brothers.

“You two are so slow- will you hurry up?” she called, she was already climbing up another hill, using the jutted rocks as makeshift stairs.

Yakko and Wakko didn’t give a vocal response and just rolled their eyes at her demand. It wasn’t as if they were close to home yet, there was no real need to hurry. Dot stood at the top now, turning back to them, tapping her foot impatiently. She thought she heard something behind her, and she tensed.

Running water- another river?

She really wasn’t up for more swimming anytime soon. Dot turned from her brothers and went down the opposite side, which was mostly stone and rock. Eventually, she found herself looking over a small cliff side and her eyes saw first spotted the mouth of a waterfall, which dropped into a pool of water beneath the edge, which trailed off into a stream downhill.

The sound made her uneasy- but it wasn’t nearly as loud as the first one. She stepped closer to the edge and saw that the waterfall itself was much smaller. Her eyes traveled down from the top, and saw much calmer water below. If she really really really had to- it wouldn’t be so bad to swim across-

Dot almost yelled out when she felt a pair of arms roughly grab her and pull her from behind- she saw a flash of black fur and white gloved hands before being tightly squeezed against whoever grabbed her. They had yanked her so hard towards themself, in fact, that they both fell back onto the ground with a thud.

Dot already knew it was her oldest brother from the size difference- and she tried pulling back as she scolded him, she had to really force it- and his grip didn’t loosen much at all.

“Yakko what gives?! I wasn’t gonna jump-” Dot stopped. He was shaking like a rattle. Yakko’s face looked completely ashen- and he wasn’t even looking at her, but at the scene behind her.

At the waterfall.

Wakko had joined them- and his own arms wrapped around Dot as best he could, using his trembling hands to grip onto her arms tightly. His face didn’t fair better than Yakko’s- only his eyes were focused on her.

Terrified.

They both squeezed so tightly it was starting to hurt.

Dot looked between the two of them in confusion. “You guys- come on- I wasn’t going to....fall....” she trailed off.

Wakko gulped and shut his eyes tight, nuzzling her. Dot realized this was probably going to warrant a thorough Scratchy talk...had it really been that bad...?

Last night....it seemed they were ok...

She turned her attention to Yakko- who looked between wanting to pass out and wanting to lose his breakfast.

“Yak....? Hey. Yakko!” She started soft, but her voice rose as she tried snapping him out of the daze.

Yakko blinked back tears and managed to choke out, “Don’t. Don’t ever get that close again- please. Please.” his voice hitched on that last word.

Dot let her mouth hang open for a moment- but she nodded. She didn’t like seeing either of them like this- it freaked her out...her apparent death really had been traumatizing. It was her fault for not just sucking it up and swimming across.

And then...she had the idiotic notion that they’d bounce back with ease...What a great sister.

Dot leaned forward against Yakko- and started purring. Hoping to let the rumbles do the soothing for her. She wasn’t great at comforting words- but she was able to do this. It was a go to method whenever they had seemed down back at home. 

Wakko was able to relax his hold first, eventually letting his arms drop as he leaned back with a shaky sigh. Yakko kept his arms tight, but she also felt the tension leave him after several moments of vibrating purrs.

Yakko released his hold. Dot slowly peeled herself away from him, standing and stepping back. Yakko stayed on the ground- still recovering. Seeing Dot on the edge- and hearing the falls- his mind had gone static and the next thing he was aware of was holding his baby sister in a vice grip.

Like with Wakko- only....only this time it was somehow worse.

Dot wanted to speak again, about to offer her hand to help him up, but another noise over the falls rose up to the siblings ears.

Small, whimpering, and near by.

Was that someone...crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was a bit of a slow one- I hope it was still enjoyable.  
> There’s also been a lack of art for the chapters if you’ve been on my tumblr. Fear not! They are still in the works, but I’m saving my next post for what is to come ;)  
> As always, thank you so much for your comments, kudos, and support! 
> 
> (We hit 200 kudos?!?!?! THANK YOU!)


	12. What’s one more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warner’s find out who’s crying...

Yakko’s ears perked with the new noise and his siblings did the same, Dot turning her head towards where the sound originated. 

“What was that?” she asked.

Wakko’s head cocked as he listened for the sound. Yakko frowned as the noise came again , clearer and distinct.  
It definitely was someone crying. Yakko stood from his spot on the ground, gently refusing Dot as she turned back to help him. He pushed back the shock of his body acting all on its own. He could deal with it later- when they all weren’t lost in the wilderness. 

“I don’t know...but I’m going to find out- both of you keep behind me ok?” he said 

They nodded in unison. Yakko nudged Dot closer to Wakko and on instinct he took her hand. She gave him a slightly annoyed look, but it dissolved when he met her with still worried eyes. 

Yakko crawled down the damp rocks carefully, following the distressed cries. Whoever it was, they were very close, and very young. He hoped they weren’t hurt- but if they were he’d have to hurry. He felt his heart quicken at the thought- his mind still tense from the earlier episode.

Dot and Wakko were close at his heels as they too listened again for the cries, ears perked and twitching. Wakko gripped Dot’s hand, keeping her close.

Yakko‘a eyes scanned the area as he made his way down, reaching more solid ground as the stones tapered off. That’s when he spotted her, hunched over behind a bush. A little human girl- no older than 3 or 4. 

No bigger than Dot. 

She had her back to him, curled over. Her blonde hair was messily in two pig tails, and her clothes seemed grimy and damp, from what he could see. She hiccuped through her tears- and he heard her call out pitifully. 

“Mooommmyyyy....” she let out another sob.

Oh. He couldn’t let that go on. That was a big no no. But he didn’t want to frighten her either. Yakko looked back at his siblings, who were watching the girl with pitying eyes. They returned his gaze as they looked up. With a single nod from him, the younger Warners knew Yakko would handle this first part.

Yakko turned and slowly approached the crying girl.

“Hey there...” he said softly.

The little girl gasped and turned to him-face tear stained and dirty. Her blue eyes went big and she backed away, shrinking.

Yakko smiled gently, “No no, don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you...” he raised his hands as a show of peace, stopping where he was.

She stared at him, sniffling and wiping her face. He took in her form, and knew right away she was exhausted and hungry. His smile didn’t falter however, the entertainer and big brother instinct taking over his worry.

Yakko knelt down, letting his tail wag slowly.

After a moment, the little girl took a step forward, wobbly. She seemed to study him carefully- trying to discern what he was.

“......doggy?” She asked, wiping her eyes.

Yakko chuckled, “Uhhhhhh, almost....?”

She didn’t respond as she took another step closer. She hesitantly reached out, aiming for one of his hands. When he let her take it, she stepped closer. Her eyes wondered and she reached up to pet his ears- making sure they were soft. He chuckled in response, amused. 

Then, once Yakko opened his arms in invitation, she hiccuped another sob, and leaned forward to hug onto him, crying.

“Hey now it’s ok.....you’re ok.” He let her crawl onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist like a koala. Yakko turned to his siblings, nodding that they could come over.

Wakko spoke as he stepped around to be in front of Yakko with Dot.   
“Guess we aren’t the only ones lost out here huh?” He asked.

Dot sat on her knees, looking sympathetically at the girl, who’s face was hidden in Yakko’s shoulder.

“Yeah....I know how she feels...”  
she said softly.

Yakko gripped the little girl tighter- shushing her and rubbing her back.   
She seemed to calm down, her tears finally subsiding. Though she kept her fists balled in his fur.

“.....Can you tell me your name?” Yakko asked after a moment of her silence.

He heard her sniffle and take in a breath. Then, her tiny voice answered, the L’s sounded more like w’s. 

“Molly...”

Yakko smiled softly, petting her head comfortingly. She sniffled again, and he felt her loosen her grip. She pulled back to take in her new companions a bit more.

Yakko grinned at her, jabbing his thumb at himself with a wink.  
“Well Molly, I’m Yakko...”

Wakko followed his cue raising his arms straight and out, “I’m Wakko.”

“And I’m the impossibly cute Dot!” Dot chimed, grinning cheekily.

Molly gave a small giggle as she looked at each of them, which prompted the Warner’s to smile wide as they said their next chorus:

“And weee’re the Warner brothers!” Wakko and Yakko’s voices harmonized.

“Annnnd the Warner sister.” Dot tacked on.

Yakko laughed before turning back to Molly, smiling at her. He felt much better when she returned it this time.

“Now I’m gonna guess you don’t know where you are huh?” Yakko said, keeping his tone light.

Molly shook her head, “I got lost- I want my mommy now.” she replied, she brushed her fringe back out of her face. Only for it to fall back.

Yakko brushed them back again, tucking the strands behind her ear.   
“Well don’t you worry- we’ll help you find her.” 

She smiled brightly back at him and Yakko only felt his resolve strengthen.

What’s one more small person relying on him?

~~~~

Update. It was a lot. 

Yakko didn’t expect her energy to spike like it had. After a fitful lunch, Molly was a whole other person.

They had resigned to more fish- with Dot declaring she never wanted to eat it again. Molly had scarfed the meal down almost as fast as Wakko. Wakko treated her to a show of his signature belch- to which she cringed and laughed loudly. After that, she no longer wanted Yakko to carry her. She insisted on playing with Dot and Wakko while they kept trekking. 

Yakko was well aware that a human was not the same as a toon. His siblings climbing over whatever they wanted and swinging from the trees wasn’t too concerning- barring they were having fun and in light spirits.Their toon abilities kept them relatively safe in such conditions as long as they paid attention to what they were doing...Yakko had that small relief. 

Molly on the other hand, while having the same energy as his siblings, did not have the luxury of simply bouncing back up if she fell off a rock. More than once, Yakko would see her running to keep up with them, only to make a frantic dive whenever she slipped or overestimated how far her little legs could jump. He was never too far to catch her- but it was like mini heart attack each time. Wakko and Dot decided to slow their rolls in order to alleviate their brother’s stress.

Despite it all, Yakko could admit that it was nice to have someone to entertain. Molly giggled and cheered at just about every trick the Warner’s gave her. Especially Wakko and Dot. Their pie shenanigans were a complete and utter riot. 

As the day wore on, Molly’s pace with the Warner’s slowed and she took Yakko’s hand drowsily. “Mmm...up?” she asked, rubbing her eye with her free hand.

Yakko smiled, picking her up as she reached her arms to wrap around his neck. “Tuckered out huh? How about we all take a rest?” he said, glancing at his siblings.

Wakko and Dot let out small groans. Neither felt particularly tired, and sitting down would just be agitating. “But we’re not tired!” they said in unison.

Yakko gave them both a look before remarking.

“Come on sibs, she’s losing fuel- and we’ve walked a fair bit. Just a couple minutes won’t hurt.” 

He then settled himself down to the ground, between the roots of a tree. Molly’s head rolled on his shoulder, already limp with sleep.

Wakko and Dot looked at each other with their brows furrowed. Yakko let out a sigh, leaning back against the trunk. He didn’t expect it, but suddenly his body felt much more tired than it had just a moment before. That and the added pressure of Molly’s weight made his eyes want to close even more. He looked at his siblings once again, noticing how they seemed to fidget. 

“Come on sibs.” he said, carefully moving a hand down to pat the ground beside him. “Just 15 minutes tops. I promise.” 

Wakko and Dot slumped, but walked over all the same. They curled up on either side of him, laying their heads on his shoulder and arm. Yakko smiled in content, letting his own head rest on Molly’s. Just a 15 minute nap was all they needed.

~~~~

15 minutes had turned into 30.

Wakko continued to fidget- even after his siblings had joined Molly in her nap. No matter how he tried to scrunch his eyes closed, sleep just wouldn’t find him.

Dot purred and Yakko snored softly. Usually, the sounds of his siblings rest calmed him down enough to lay still and eventually join them- but not this time. Wakko lifted his head from his bother’s shoulder, adjusting his hat and stretching. 

Yakko didn’t stir, much to Wakko’s surprise.  
His brother must have been much more tired than even he himself had realized. 

Wakko stuck his tongue out, looking around at the area, tail thumping quietly against the dirt. Then his stomach rumbled. Another nail in the coffin of his would be nap. 

Hmm... Maybe he ought to find them all a snack, like the berries they had at the start. Wakko felt pretty sure that he could remember what they looked like...

It was better than sitting here awake and bored out of his mind that was for sure. Wakko nodded to himself, grinning at the thought of a snack. Even if he didn’t find anything, it would give him something to do and look for.

Yakko, Dot, and Molly probably wouldn’t even wake up until he came back- and by then they’d all just be on their merry way.  
Berries or no berries.

Wakko stood up, brushing the dirt from his bottom. Yeah. This was a good plan...just a short stroll around the area. 

~~~~

Yakko’s whiskered fur stuck upright when he lifted his cheek from Molly’s head. His first thought was the odd sensation on his left shoulder. At some point during the nap, Molly had drooled. Nothing a quick wash wouldn’t fix- though Yakko didn’t enjoy feeling his fur wet. Still, he had had far worse stuck in his fur. And at least the drool was a tell-tale sign of a fitful sleep for the little girl.

He heard Dot mumble beside him, then felt her stretch her legs out before drifting back into her dream. Yakko sat up, Molly still dead weight against him. She mumbled in turn, closing her mouth and cuddling against him.

Yakko chuckled softly. Man, they sure were cute...

He blinked tiredly, the shadows on the trees at a different angle than when he had closed his eyes. The area the rested in was bow bathed in a much warmer tone...

Why was the sun on the verge of setting?

Crap. 

Had their 15 minutes really turned into 2 hours?

Yakko wanted to face palm. Great. Just what they needed. Losing valuable daylight.

He groaned, shrugging Dot off his arm and mumbling for her and Wakko to wake up. He patted Molly’s back, telling her to rise as well.

“Up and at em sibs and co....” he said with a yawn.

Something more felt....off.

Yakko paused as Dot and Molly blearily woke from their slumbers. Yakko felt something was wrong....very wrong.   
Dot and Molly were waking...but not....

Adrenaline shot through the eldest, he frantically looked around. The space beside him was empty. His brother was no where in sight. Yakko’s head snapped to and fro. Searching, hoping. He placed Molly beside Dot and in another instant was up on his feet. Molly remained too tired to complain. Dot was similar, blinking up at her brother. 

He wasn’t here. No. Oh no. Not again. Not again. Yakko felt his chest begin to heave.

This caused Dot to shake off her last bit of sleepiness, her own body tensing at her brother’s distress. But before she could ask what was wrong, Yakko’s entire form bristled as he called out in fear. 

“WAKKO?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Yakko will always be my favorite thing in the world to write.
> 
> And a cliffhanger??? Uh oh....I sure hope Wakko is alright. :)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support, comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I’m doing this justice. It’s been awhile since I’ve written. Thanks for reading! (Check my tumblr for the artwork! MadelynArtz)


End file.
